Please Come Back
by feisty.red.head
Summary: It was official, Harry Potter was dead. The newspapers reported it, people whispered quiet rumors, and everyone told her to move on, that it was only her imagination that kept him alive in her heart. But she refused to give up on him. Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

He looked so peaceful. So blissfully serene. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought him sleeping. But unfortunately she did. They all did. She eyed the raven-haired man in front of her, admiring his wonderfully handsome face, for the last time.

"It's a shame his eyes are closed" she thought ... "he had such beautiful eyes". She would have like to have said goodbye to them too. The sun was shining unusually bright, as if he had sent them their own personal sun. And perhaps he had. It was so typical of Harry, telling everyone not to worry, that he would be just fine...to carry on with their lives. But the strikingly beautiful red head who gazed on the half open casket couldn't just simply carry on. True she was still living, her organs were all functioning. Well all except for the one slightly left on her chest; where there was now a gaping hole that only the cold man in front of her could fill.

She sighed and looked up, her red and golden locks catching some of Harry's light. She saw her family and friends- well what was left of them. Hermione was sobbing, choking on her tears and sputtering. An equally distressed Ronald was holding her, tears running down his face and dripping off his long nose. She saw her Mum and Dad, and as expected, her mother was sobbing just as hard if not harder then Hermione. Her father stood still, with his arm around her. Unmoving.

Next she saw her brother George mourning his own loss, Fred, who was half George's soul who had departed, and left George with nothing but a shell. He too was crying, but only an occasional tear would present itself. Bill and Charlie were at George's side. Fleur was tear streaked, but still exceptionally beautiful. Ginervera Weasley looked back to the casket. This was the third funeral this week, and there were more to come. For some reason, she couldn't cry, no, she wouldn't cry. That's not what Harry would have wanted. Instead she tried not to avoid everyone, or seclude herself, sometimes this task seemed almost hopeless, all she really felt like doing was curling up in a ball away from everyone, and have time to herself. But she couldn't, she knew her family needed her. But she secretly promised herself and Harry that she would shed no tears. She would be the rock for this family. Her family. Harry's family.

Everyone was dealing with Harry's death in different ways; Hermione hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she had first seen his body. Ron wasn't much better; he too was almost silent, only speaking the occasional word to Hermione. Through everything they managed to form a romantic relationship, a deep and loving one. Of course Mum was going mad; she burst into tears at any moment. At the simplest thing, an unwashed dish, or a pesky gnome that had found its way into her boots. Dad had taken personal time off was always the first to comfort her. George just stayed shut in his room all day. Mum just bringing up meals. She didn't even fight him on coming down. The family was falling apart. But Ginny was determined to help. True, she had secluded herself on occasion, but she was intent on helping her mother on the most mundane tasks, which was truly needed.

She couldn't stand sitting anymore, doing nothing was driving her mad. So she stood, and walked to the casket, saying her last goodbye. She loved this man so much; everyone had tried to persuade her to move on when she was younger, to find another to fill his void. But no one could, so she found herself dating too many boys to count. She held out her hand and delicately touched his. For a moment she almost felt the spark she had always felt whenever they touched. Ginny then realized that it was only her overactive imagination. His face was pale, making the shiny scar that adorned his forehead stand out more. She caressed it with her index finger; she loved every part of him, even the one that had connected him to evil. There was a half smile on his lips, almost a smirk, showing his mischievous side. She loved that side of him. She loved every side of him. And she always would.

Taking one last look at the peaceful man before her, she closed her eyes and quietly whispered "I love you," turning her back on the only man she would ever love, forever.

Halfway back to the house she decided to take a detour to her favorite place at the Burrow. The tree next to a small pond where she had spent most of her summer days as a child, dreaming about who else but the famous Harry Potter? She had learned to ride a broom here, and preformed her first magical act of levitating her annoying brother Fred as he tried to put a bug in her hair. She almost smiled for a second, remembering the good times she had. But as soon as she felt the corners of her mouth turn upward, her muscles seized, turning her half smile into a grimace. She noticed a flash of familiar red hair among the green that scattered the area. Percy was at the foot of the tree bent over, crying. Ginny went over to him and put her arm around him comfortingly.

"She's dead you know" he muttered. Ginny instantly knew who he was talking about.

"I know," was all Ginny could reply.

"We were engaged. We were going to have the wedding this Christmas here." He said somberly. Ginny was surprised, but she knew they would eventually get married. Penelope Clearwater had Been Percy's girlfriend since Ginny's first year. There were no more words to be said so they sat there in silence. If it had been under any other circumstances, Ginny would have thought it nice. Eventually Percy decided to get up muttering something about "getting some air," which was odd because they were already outside. Ginny stayed for a few more minutes, taking in the sunset, Harry's sunset.

She finally made her way into her house, careful not to make eye contact with anyone who would ask her where she was going or why she was leaving. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed it was completely empty, and enjoyed the solitude for a moment. But she was wrong; she was most definitely not alone. She noticed a sniffling sound. Her hand automatically gripped her wand, something she had always kept with her after the final battle. Her guard was constantly up. She heard sniffling, and noticed that a very low-looking Neville was sitting in the corner. She slid down next to him, her muscles screaming as she did so. She was so tired...

"Why are you in here? Everyone else is outside...with..." She trailed off looking at her shoes.

"I could ask the same about you" he said his hands covering his face. Ginny decided to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't take it anymore. There's so much sadness, and I couldn't stand to see...Fred and Harry that way." She struggled to get the names out of her mouth. Neville didn't fail to notice.

"You loved him so much didn't you?" He asked finally taking his hands off his face. Ginny looked straight into his eyes, and answered:

"Well of course I miss him, we were related," Ginny said obviously trying to avoid the one man she did not want to talk about.

"Him too, but you know what I mean, Harry, you miss him too right?" Neville replied trying to keep focused on Harry. Ginny decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes. So much so that it's hard to breathe sometimes, knowing he will never be around. I half expect him to come bursting through the door...his hair all windswept from Quiddich and his face...all flustered" She trailed off again, thinking about his perfect hair.

"I'm so sorry," Neville said, his eyes turned down.

"Ill be ok, the wizarding world is safe from harm, and the world is flat again. Everyone can sleep soundly." Ginny replied.

"Except you" Neville said. Looking worse then ever. "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"For what?" Ginny repeated getting slightly irritated.

"It should have been me," he said. "I should be the one in a casket" The prophecy should have been for me, I should have had to deal with this not him. Volde-...mort got it wrong. Harry should be living...not me" He concluded. Ginny's mouth was wide open. The white hot anger that had been building up for the past few weeks was about to be unleashed.

"What is WRONG with everybody?" She raged. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone playing the hero, and trying to take on the pain single-handedly. That's exactly what Harry did and it got him killed!" She said. But she knew it wasn't true. She was practically screaming now, and the silence that was before with Neville went if possible even more quiet. "So please everyone stop blaming themselves for what happened!" Harry gave his life for us so that we could be free. So did Fred, and Tonks...and countless others who died for our cause. SO PLEASE HARRY, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!" ...Neville now looked positively shocked.

Ginny sighed and said "I'm sorry Neville, I didn't mean that. You didn't deserve that. I'm just angry I guess." Neville was as silent as ever.

Until he opened his mouth and said..."Y-...You called me Harry." Ginny looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Neville..."

..."You called me Harry" he repeated more firmly. Ginny was bewildered. Why would she have said that? ...

"I'm sorry Neville," she repeated again, and with that she disappeared up the stairs and into her room.


	2. Bathtubs and Letters

**A/N: **First of all: Me no owney. None of it is mine. None. I wish it was. I'm just playing with them for a few hours for my own evil purposes.

Secondly: Thanks for reading! I've received some fantastic feedback from you. It's really encouraging. Thanks! ... Ok enough with the crazy girl babbling. On with the reading! I hope you like it! Reviews would be amazing! Thanks again!

The second she reached her room and closed the door with a sharp rap, she slid down the door sighing in a large lump. She brought her knees up to her chin resting her head momentarily. She felt guilty for leaving the funeral early, knowing that many people would continue to linger there for hours. The sun was almost set now, throwing off the last rays of the day. Ginny forced herself to move from the ball that she was in onto her bed. She pulled out a small book of pictures that Hermione had given to her two Christmases ago. Ginny smiled softly as her fingers caressed the photos. She saw one of Ron and Harry engaged in a snowball fight, Hermione was reading a book on a bench in the corner, rolling her eyes and scowling at the immaturity of the pair. They all looked so happy, including Hermione who would occasionally give a small smirk when Ron got hit in the face with a snowball.

Ginny looked at the next picture, this one of Harry and Hermione, just smiling. Not the fake picture posing smiling, they just seemed to enjoy each others company. Ginny continued to look at the pictures occasionally allowing a twisted half smile to cross her lips. She came upon the last picture, obviously taken around Christmas too. She saw her own eyes blissfully blinking up at her from the page. At first she was alone, surrounded only by snow, then a few seconds later a tall and handsome black haired boy would enter the frame and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. The pair smiled, and occasionally kissed, they looked perfect, and would be together forever if only in that particular moment. Ginny's half smile faded, realizing that the strong arms that had held her in that picture were long gone. She leaned backward, her head flopping on the pillow, and closed her eyes. She was so tired, but she needed to go back down and thanks the guests for coming.

"Ill only shut my eyes for a minute." She thought, giving into temptation. She didn't feel her body slipping off into sleep.

_The sun was shining. The light was so bright that Ginny put her hand up to shield her watering eyes from it. _

"_The lake is so beautiful this time of year isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind her. Ginny did not reply, but only allowed herself to smile, enjoying the heat from the sun. She knew that voice. It was the only one that could make her feel like she was flying, without a broomstick of course. She opened her eyes just in time to see bubbles emanating from the lake, no doubt from the giant squid. Turning, she found herself looking into the most wonderful pair of vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. There was a grin on his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. __"Am I alone here?" The voice laughed. Ginny punched him gently, trying to scowl but couldn't help to laugh. _

"_You just might be alone if you sass me like that again." Ginny said pouting; now it was Harry's turn to be mocked. Harry only laughed again and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, lingering for a second to smell her hair. It really was a beautiful day out Ginny agreed to herself. She could spend the rest of her life like this, in this moment, in his arms. They enjoyed the warmth of the sun for a few moments longer until they were rudely dragged back to reality with a clearly annoyed voice. _

"_Ron I can't believe you! He was just a First year!" Hermione's voice practically shrieked. "You are such an irresponsible prat! You're such a jerk!!" She stomped towards the spot where Harry and Ginny were sitting. They were afraid to ask so they didn't move a muscle. _

"_Hermione it was just a joke!" Ron exclaimed sitting down next to Harry in a heap, clearly exasperated. _

"_No Ron, a joke doesn't involve spewing bodily fluids! Hermione bit back sourly. "And your 'joke' most certainly did." _

"_Hermione..." Ron began again obviously tired of fighting. _

"_What exactly happened?" Ginny asked tentatively. _

"_Well..." Ron started but was cut off._

"_This genius here decided that it would be funny to bet this poor muggle born that he couldn't fit five pastilles in his mouth." Hermione said impatiently. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other extremely confused._

"_Well Hermione, that doesn't seem so bad." Harry said in Ron's defense. _

"_Oh." Hermione said sourly. "I suppose I forgot to mention that they were PUKING pastilles. The poor boy had this stack of pastries in his mouth and the second he swallowed..." She trailed off shuddering. Ginny and Harry were stunned. _

"_Well I heard him say that Fred and George are a couple of hacks, and that their products didn't really work especially the Skiving Snackboxes. But it seems that he was wrong." Hermione huffed still angry. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer, she felt that if she didn't laugh soon, her teeth would likely explode in her mouth. Soon Harry and Ron were laughing. Hermione looking on with distain. _

"_Oh come on Hermione, It was a little funny." Harry said trying to stop the burning glances that the three of them were getting from her. _

"_The little git deserved it, saying that my brothers are hacks." Ginny chimed in._

"_I believe that's what some women would call true loyalty." Ron said proudly. Puffing up his chest. _

"_I don't think I have ever seen so much sick in my life." Hermione said, the corners of her mouth twitching. _

"_I think the only thing the kid didn't get sick all over was the trash can right in front of him." Ron gasped, short of breath. That finally broke Hermione; she gave in and laughed with the rest of them, clutching her sides. And there they were, the four of them laughing their heads off, not a care in the world. No Voldemort, no death, no worries. _

_..."Ginny..." a small voice said in the distance. "Ginny dear?..." The voice said more urgently. There was tapping._

"_Who was being so loud" Ginny thought, noticing that the sunlight that had been moments before was fading._

"GINNY!" The voice yelled in irritation. Ginny groaned.

"Yes mum?" Ginny replied sitting up and stretching her sore muscles. The brilliant sunlight that was yesterday, and in her dream has gone, leaving only a dull grey and overcast sky.

"Breakfast is almost ready." The voice said, slightly muffled due to the closed door. "Dear are you all right?" The voice said kindly. No doubt that her mum was more then worried that her only daughter was in poor mental health, she had already lost a son, a soon to be daughter-in-law, and another boy who might as well have been her son.

"I'm fine mum," Ginny replied, for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'll be down in a minute!" She said in what she hoped sounded like a cheerful voice.

"All right dear," The voice responded. Then the sound of feet descending the stairs was clearly heard. Ginny sighed and fell back into her bed...she had been having such a nice dream...Forcing herself, she got back up and crossed to her mirror. Sighing at her reflection, she noticed two very pronounced dark circles under her eyes. Her cheekbones looked considerably more pronounced, then they were last summer, making her overall appearance seem thin and unhealthy. She crossed to her dresser and pulled out her jeans and a jumper. She took one last look at herself and realized that not only was her appearance different then it was last summer. SHE was a different person. She was stronger, more mature, and frankly a woman. She had been through so much. So much.

"Here we go," she said sarcastically, applying the same fake face that she had worn for the past few weeks, and turned to leave.

"Not to worry dear, it will all work out." The mirror said to her sleepily, trying to boost her spirits.

"Yea." Ginny said half-heartedly. She opened her door and went downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, everyone was there, "Well almost," Ginny thought and was relieved to see that no one was crying, specifically Hermione. "Morning," she muttered, taking her spot next to George and Ron, and reaching for toast. She got the same response in reply. For the most part they ate in silence, listening to only the soft clinking of silverware. But to Ginny's complete and total surprise, Hermione broke the silence.

"I've decided that I want to go back to Hogwarts and finish properly educating myself." She declared. The noise of the silverware stopped. "McGonagall already sent us an owl telling us it's alright to come back." She added, in an attempt to stop the deafening silence that filled the household.

"...T-T-That's great Hermione!" Percy said. He obviously would be the first to agree. Then there was suddenly a lot of hugging and people giving their approval. As that died down Ron piped up:

"Hell, I might as well go too." He nodded as if reassuring himself that this was the right thing to do. And in truth it was. He was suddenly surrounded by his family all hugging and patting and hand-shaking.

"Bring me back a toilet seat will ya?" George said, smiling. The whole family grinned and almost laughed, or at least it seemed so, for Ginny the remark stung a little, as it reminded her of Fred. Later that day, Ginny was unpacking her trunk and came across an interesting book. It was a fairly old book and the binding was coming away from the pages a little, but Ginny had checked it out last school year, but all the chaos of the whole year and especially the final battle she had forgotten to return it. Ginny figured that this might be the only book about Hogwarts that Hermione had not read. So she made her way over to Ron's room, which was the only place that Hermione could possibly be, seeing that she spent all day in there, almost everyday. It was natural that they wanted to spend time together, since they were dating, but Ginny thought it was really more of a comfort to the both of them. The two had spent so much time together in the past few years, that it almost seemed unnatural to Ginny when they were apart. Hermione usually slept in Ginny's room, but sometimes she snuck off in the middle of the night when she thought Ginny was asleep. Surely not in a rebellious kind of way, but Ginny was sure that Hermione couldn't sleep if Ron wasn't in the room. Ginny knocked on the door frame fighting the urge to turn back.

"Yea?" She heard her brother say. Ginny stepped into the room and was immediately overwhelmed by the obnoxious orange that had seemed to swallow up his room. Ron was sitting on his bed, a mess of things scattered everywhere. Hermione was curled up on a chair in the corner her nose in a book.

"Hey Ron, er...Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione replied turning away from her book and making eye contact with her.

"Well, I thought you might like this book, it's about Hogwarts. You can read it if you like; who knows, even you might learn something new." Ginny said in her falsely positive voice.

"Oh, ok Thank you! Can you put it over there with the other ones?" She said pointing to a rather large pile of books.

"Sure." Ginny replied. Setting the book on top of all the others.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said honestly. "I have so much work to do." She rushed. Ginny was immediately confused, and it must have showed on her face.

"She's got this notion in her head that she has to re-read every book on the face of this Earth before she starts school again." Ron answered. "Speaking of school, will you be joining us this year?" He asked rather bluntly

_Good Lord, that boy has absolutely no tact_. Ginny thought. To be honest, Ginny hadn't thought about it much. When she had, she was filled with horrible images of the final battle. Mangled bodies and bloo...

"_NO_." She firmly thought. Last night was the first good night's sleep she had gotten in months. She was not about to fill her head with those images now. She took a deep breath and said "yea...I mean...I guess I am."

"Good." Said a small voce behind her. Ginny turned and saw the headless voice, She was now reading a rather large book, completely blocking her head from sight. Then silence fell on the three.

"_Well this is awkward_." Ginny thought, rolling her eyes. She finally focused her attention on the things that Ron had been sorting earlier. There were random objects, a rather beaten sneakoscope, a very old looking piece of parchment, and a bit of a broken mirror. Not to mention miscellaneous other items she recognized. Ginny's stomach lurched. They were clearly Harry's things.

Feeling that familiar knot in the pit of her stomach, she sat on what little space was left on Ron's bed. She picked up the piece of broken mirror and stared into it. For a second she hoped she would see a flash of green and black, but she saw only her chocolate brown eyes and freckles. Her eyes were burning. "_NO_." she thought, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was hurting. She blinked until the tears were gone, then she took a breath to collect herself.

"They're Harry's" Ron said simply, looking down.

"I know." Ginny said after several long moments. Trying to hide the pain in her voice, unsure if she was all that successful. Then even more strained silence followed.

"Ron, Hermione!" A new voice said from below. "Its time for dinner." Came her mum's kind voice. "Tell Ginny too please if you see her, I'm not sure if she's still in her room."

"Dinner." Ron said to her, but averted his gaze. His eyes were clearly wet. He stood shifted his feet, and said with a pained small smile "You comin' Hermione?"

"In a minute." She replied, and returned the smile. Ron didn't move. He looked at the two of them and shrugged turning on his heel.

"Ill be waiting." He said, looking at her, almost sadly. He then left the room. Hermione waited several moments before speaking.

"Ginny..." She started. "I know this has been really hard on us. Especially you. Merlin, I can't imagine how you're feeling." She said looking at her shoes.

"Her-" Ginny started but was cut off.

"Please let me finish." Hermione said firmly. Ginny nodded. "Well my point is...you may feel that we were trying to leave you out. I mean... when we went to look for the Horocruxes. That was the last thing we were trying to do. We all wanted to keep you and your family safe. Harry was so scared that you stopped loving him because he left without telling you. That and the fact he broke up with you. He really does- well did love you. OK. With that said there's something that I have to--"

"Ginny! Hermione!" Said a clearly irritated voice. "Dinner's almost cold." I spent hours on this!"

"Ok Mrs. Weasley, we're coming!" Said Hermione apologetically, Ginny was looking at her hard. There were a million emotions flooding through her. "I'll tell you later." Hermione promised. "Let's go." They descended the stairs, and took their seats. Ginny was more then distraught. She was completely silent during dinner; which was filled with polite conversation, the general mood around the house seemed a little cheerier then their previous meals. Upon Mrs. Weasley's insistence, George, Ron and Hermione had to de-gnome the garden again.

"They're terrible this time of year!" Mrs. Weasley practically shrieked at dinner. Ginny managed to get out of work because her mum said something about her "looking rather ill and needing rest."

After cleaning her plate, Ginny retired to the bathroom, wanting to take a bath. She slid into the hot water and immediately felt her body relax. Her thoughts eventually turned to Harry. Yes, she knew that Harry loved her and was only trying to protect her, but didn't he understand that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself? She wasn't a child after all. "_There's no point to being angry_" she thought. "_He's gone. Gone. He's never coming back_." She repeated, feeling yet again the familiar stinging in her eyes. She slid completely under the water in an attempt to stop her tearing eyes and lingered underwater.

"_What's the point?_" She thought, as her lungs started to burn, but even that wasn't enough temptation to rise from under the water. "_It would make everything so much easier."_ She thought, seeing bubbles rise to the surface from her mouth. Her lungs were positively screaming now, she heard pounding, and figured that it was the blood in her head, which was swimming, but still she wouldn't come up. She was so tired of fighting, she had fought everyone: Harry, the Death Eaters, Voldemort and so many more. Her vision started to dim...it was almost over. Then she was being pulled. Up to the surface. Her mouth burst open, gasping for air. She was more then light headed. She saw stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"What...the HELL do you think you're doing?" An extremely angry Hermione said.

"Er—I was just...I was" Ginny stuttered, panting. Hermione growled.

She only said "Get out, we need to talk." And with that she left the room. Ginny, slightly ashamed of her nudity, put on a robe and drained the tub. She went directly to her room, where she saw Hermione pacing. Ginny closed the door behind her. She was NOT looking forward to this conversation.

"So this is what he gets? She demanded.

"What?" Ginny said completely confused.

"Harry gave his life for you, to keep you safe, and you try to off yourself in the tub."

Ginny slightly annoyed replied "I wasn't trying to off myself, I was just...I was..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then what was it?" Hermione demanded. "I would love to know."

"I dunno ok! One minute I was in the tub and the next you were pulling me out." Ginny half yelled. She inwardly scolded herself for her volume; she did not want her mother to hear this. Hermione was still pacing, and breathing heavily.

"Do you know what one more death would do to this family?" She hissed. "It would destroy them." She said giving Ginny the best glare she could muster. Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She said still angry. I wanted to give this to you." And she thrust out her hand, in which she was holding out what appeared to be a letter. Ginny took it and turned it over, immediately noticing the handwriting. It simply had her name scratched on the front in noticeably boyish handwriting. "Harry wrote it to you incase..." Hermione said her tone softening. Ginny was in shock. "I didn't want to give it to you when Ron was around...he's weird about those things." Hermione was watching Ginny's face closely. Her mouth was slightly open. "Ill leave you alone" she said, and went to the door. Before she opened it, she turned around and said in a very comforting voice "Ginny, it will get better. I promise. So please don't do anything stupid. Harry wouldn't want it. And neither does your family." The two made eye contact for a moment, and Ginny nodded. And with that, Hermione finally opened the door and left Ginny alone with her letter and her thoughts for company.


	3. Expecting

Her hands were shaking, her palms sweaty. Her heart was beating a thousand times a second. Ginny had no idea how many minutes or even hours it had been since Hermione had left the room. Several times she had attempted to move to her bed to sit down, but her legs felt like lead, and she couldn't move them no matter how hard she tried. With each feeble attempt she was growing weaker.

"_Merlin, get a hold of yourself!"_ She thought angrily. "Pillar of strength" She muttered, trying her best to be brave. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and once again attempted to collect the pieces of herself. Taking one final breath, she managed to make her way over to the bed, and open the seal on the letter. Closing her eyes, she fought back tears yet again. Eventually she was ready to open her tightly clamped eyes, and felt the courage building up inside her, using her slender fingers she pulled the letter out of the worn envelope.

_Hey Gin,_

_I'm assuming that if you're reading this I'm gone, and for that I'm sorry. I just hope I got the opportunity to properly say goodbye to you. But if I didn't, then I'm sorry for that too. _

_I told Hermione to give this to you, and I trust that it will find you. Please believe me Gin; I never intended to hurt you by leaving. If it was up to me I never would have left, but then the world would have been a very different place, a place you shouldn't live in. This is harder then I thought it would be, I hate having to be away from you. But if I- Hell if we both make it out of this in the end, I want you to know that have every intention to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginny. You make me a better man, and knowing that you're on my side, that you are behind me gives me the strength I need to end this. And I know I will. One way or another, with the help and guidance of your love I will defeat him. I will keep you safe. I promise. You, your family and Hermione have been more of family to me then you will ever know. I found so much comfort with you all, and if I do die at the end of this, I want you all to know how much you meant to me. None of this would have been possible without you. Thank you for that. Out of all of the ever expanding Weasley family, I must say that I will miss you the most Gin. I'll miss everything about you. I'll miss the way that you crinkle your nose when you laugh, or how your hand fits perfectly in mine, Ill miss how I can still smell your hair after you've left the room. You made me think about the future, about black haired brown eyed children, and a big house, and it was just you and me Gin, it was so great. We weren't scanning the obituaries... or constantly within two feet of our wands. And I hope we do have that one day, I desperately hope you aren't reading this. But if you are, I know how hard it is to loose someone you love so dearly. It's ok to be sad if I die Gin. It's only natural; just promise me that you won't be sad for the rest of your life. You need to move on, be happy again, because one thing that I've learned is that whether we want it to or not, the sun will rise again. I don't know if you noticed, but there's something else in this envelope. And if don't feel like wearing it ill understand. But if you want to wear it until you're ready to move on with your life, then I would be honored. _

Ginny picked up the envelope again, and looked inside. She noticed something she had not seen before, inside was a small gold circle. Ginny was baffled. But upon taking the circle out, she realized that it was more then a circle, it was a small gold ring with a single diamond on top. It was far from perfect, the gold seemed a little dull, and the diamond seemed like it hadn't been cut by an expert, it wasn't perfectly symmetrical, but it was beautiful all the same. None of that matterd to Ginny though, in her eyes it was flawless, and the only ring for her. She slipped it onto her ring finger and swallowed hard. She then turned back to the letter.

_Do you like it? It was my mother's. I think it suits you well. You can wear it as long as you like, but with one condition. Eventually, you have to take it off. You have to marry another Ginny, promise me. If I am truly gone, then I need to know you will be happy. Because that's what I want more then anything, your happiness, even if it won't be with me. Do you understand? Oh and one more thing, would you do me a favor? Would you look after Ron and Hermione, make sure they end up happy with each other? Because they deserve that. They've lost so much too. Well I'd better go now, I've gotta go fight the good fight. I'm sorry it had to end like this Gin. I love you with every bit of me. And I will never, ever stop loving you. Remember to let people in, and that love is the only way to truly rid us of evil. Don't forget that. I love you. Goodbye Gin._

_Forever yours,_

_Harry_

Ginny wasn't shaking anymore. Instead, a strange cool and calm stillness had surrounded her. She slipped Harry's ring onto her finger, admiring its imperfect beauty yet again. As if all of the feeling that she had inside, all of the anger and sadness welled up, she finally let out her tears. Dropping the letter at her side, she buried her face inside her hands allowing herself to cry freely for the first time in years. Everything, not just the far too frequent deaths of the past year, or the relief that Voldemort was gone; all of the emotions that had been contained were released in a wild torrent of tears. Her senses were filled with images from the past, from the first time that she met Harry, to the Chamber of Secrets, to meeting the order, and loosing Sirius, her short time with Harry, the war beginning again, loosing so many friends and loved ones, and finally that one day, when it was all over with that spectacular sunset. She turned her back to the wall and put her weight on it, eventually her muscles were so fatigued, she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. And so she sobbed, most of all she sobbed for the ones she lost, for the lives and the loved ones they left behind. Especially Harry. He was only a boy. That was all, just a boy who had to save the world.

"Please come back," she muttered through chocked sobs, "Please." Ginny did not sleep that night, instead she cried and mourned like the rest of the world had. She sobbed and raged, in a complete vent of all her emotions. In truth she felt somewhat guilty for allowing herself to succumb to her emotions, despite Harry's final pleas. She permitted her outburst, on one condition. That come sunrise, she would begin again, not forgetting Harry or Fred, or the countless others that were lost, but simply moving on, remembering that they died so that she and the ones that still remained could live their lives in happiness, and in peace.

The next day, dawn broke on a very different Ginny Weasley. The floor had not done wonders for her already sore muscles. Wincing as she stood, Ginny made her way over to her mirror limping slightly.

"Good morning dear" the mirror yawned uninterested.

"Mmmm" Ginny replied in turn. She took one look at herself and immediately noticed that her reflection was much improved from that of the sickly girl that she had seen the previous day. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. They were no longer wet since she had run out of tears a while ago. Ginny intended to stick to her promise of beginning a new outlook on life. She had promised herself and Harry that she would live her life to the fullest, and not spend it mourning. Today was the day to be happy again, she was sick and tired of being in a right foul mood. Changing her clothing and freshening up a little, she snagged her newly acquired ring on her clothing several times, unaccustomed to the weight. Before leaving, she took another once over of herself in the mirror, and noticed the sparkle of her simple, yet beautiful ring. She took one last deep breath collecting her thoughts, and said her goodbye to the old her, and the baggage that went along with it.

Breakfast had turned out to be quite different that morning. Ginny had entered the room with a cheery good morning, and a smile, an honest and sincere one. Unexpectedly, her family returned the chipper hello. The happy stride was only broken for a few moments when everyone seemed to notice the new ring. The playful banter that was before died down but soon resumed, and much to Ginny's relief, no one pestered her about the new addition to her hand. After breakfast, the subject of Quiddich was brought to the family's attention. Due to George's less then diplomatic bashing of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's ears were beginning to turn red when a very bored Ginny asked:

"Are you two old ladies going to bicker all day or are we going to play?" As if someone had lit a fire at their feet, the two jumped up and bolted for the broom shed. Ginny grinned and followed, taking her time to get there. Ginny was almost halfway to the tiny shack when she heard Hermione call out to her.

"Ginny!" Ginny sighed and turned to face the slightly winded looking girl.

"Yes Hermione?" Ginny replied happily.

"Well someone's in a good mood." She stated grumpily.

"Yes well, when George starts teasing Ron about how horrible the Chudley Cannons are he tends to be rather cheery." She replied smartly, nodding her head and winking.

"Oh you know who I mean. YOU!" She said pointing a rather accusatory finger in Ginny's direction. "You're all..." She said making a rather exaggerated smile on her face, and waving her hands around.

"Wow Hermione," Ginny said crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed getting more irritated by the moment and blushing at Ginny's curse.

"All right fine." Ginny surrendered, rolling her eyes. "What is it? What is so urgent you had to follow me out here?"

"Well I was just wondering how last night turned out...you know with the letter...?" She said her tone changing. Her eyes traveled to Ginny's finger, who managed to shove her hand in her pocket in one fluid, natural motion, her eyes on the ground.

"It turned out just fine. I got to say goodbye, well not really...but the letter gave me hope." Ginny stated.

"Hope?...your brother AND the love of your life just died." Hermione said, obviously confused. Ginny's lips tightened, and she began to clench her jaw, just as she always did when she began to get angry.

"I am well aware of that fact Hermione. But thank you for reminding me." Ginny said, taking her turn at being sour.

"I'm sorry that's not how I meant it...I just don't understand what you mean." She said apologetically. Ginny sighed again, preparing to explain herself.

"Getting that letter from Harry was like...starting over." She began. "Yes he's gone as well as Fred, but Harry's letter made me realize that I need to live my life, despite the fact that they passed on. That those people who died, died for one purpose and that was so that we could live happily, and safely. No I'll never forget them, and I will be sad for a long time probably, but there's no need for me to mope around. I fully intend to live my life to the fullest. And make the best of what's left. That's what Harry wanted. That's what anyone who fought in this war wanted. And I'm going to give that to them. I mean, look around Hermione, we're so lucky to be here. We've suffered so much; don't we deserve to be happy now?" Ginny concluded, feeling a little uneasy about spilling her heart out to Hermione. The reaction that Ginny received was not one that she expected. It was quite simply complete and total silence. In truth Ginny was not sure what to expect, given the range of emotions that everyone had been feeling lately, but it was very unlike Hermione to say nothing the past few days excepted. After what felt like several strained hours of standing in silence, Ginny decided to speak first. "Uhhhhhh, Hermione?" Was all Ginny could say. _"How eloquent_" She thought, scolding herself.

"You're right." Hermione said setting her jaw. "You're absolutely right." And without another word she spun on her heel, and almost sprinted back to the burrow.

Ginny stood there for a few moments, and despite the fact that she was one, she couldn't help but to say "I don't ever think I'll properly understand girls."

A few minutes later, the three of them were in the air, attempting to play Quiddich. Due to the lack of a quaffle, a bludger, and a snitch, they were suffering at the least. That's not even to mention the severe lack of players. So feeling slightly defeated, the trio decided that Ron would throw an apple from far up that Ginny or George would race for, the first to catch the fruit was the winner. Needless to say, George was almost no competition for the naturally built seeker. Soon they were all tired, and ready to head inside, despite the warm sun.

"That felt great!" Ginny said grinning.

"Yea it did." George agreed. Ron nodded his agreement. As they walked back Ginny's thoughts soon turned to Hermione.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to face her.

"Is Hermione alright? She was acting a little strange earlier." Ginny stated. Ron's eyes turned hard.

"I really don't know to tell you the truth." He said in an unusually rough voice.

"Uh-oh." George piped up. "Did the young couple have a bit of a wobbly?" He said in a mock concerned voice. Ron's ears began to turn red.

"I don't see how my relationships are any of your business." He retorted, and picked up his pace leaving Ginny and George behind.

"You prat." Ginny scolded, trying to be annoyed, but failed. She gave a small smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." George said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Decided to get on with your life have you?" He said, looking down. Ginny nodded. "Well it's a damn good thing that you did. I reckon that this house has had enough mourners to last until the next great evil comes along." He was now grinning. At times like these Ginny felt that the two understood each other completely.

"I quite agree brother." Was all she said. And the two headed inside the house without another word.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, until a few minutes before dinnertime. Ginny, sitting in front of the fire, was very surprised when two pronounced feet appeared inside of it. Immediately standing and grabbing her wand, she prepared herself for anything. She found herself staring into the dirty face of a one Bill Weasley. If there was a term to describe exceedingly grinning from ear to ear, it escaped Ginny. Because that is exactly what he was doing. He was also standing up and down on the balls of his feet, giving the appearance that he has hopping up and down.

"Bill wh-" She started to inquire, but was immediately overwhelmed by a large and bone crushing hug. At first it was nice, but eventually she needed air as most humans do. "Need...to...breathe" She gasped, trying to pull away. He let go of her and still had that dumb grin slapped on his face. "What's going on?" Ginny demanded once she could form complete sentences.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so happy!" He practically sang as Ginny scowled, massaging her ribs. "Where's mum?" He asked, looking around wildly.

"Kitchen." Ginny replied, wincing as she touched a particularly soft spot in her side. Bill looked like he was skipping his way to the kitchen. Ginny followed, completely curious as to why Bill was acting as if he had just been hit with an extremely nasty giddy spell. When Ginny had arrived she just heard Bill saying:

"Everyone's here, good." He cleared his throat nervously. "Can-can you all sit down?" He asked tentatively. He cleared his throat again. "Ok well I have some news; well you all know Fleur-she's my wife you know. And well with the war and all we haven't really had time to spend together... Not that we haven't spent time...because we have, there have been times..." He rambled, and continued "So today when I got home, I see her sitting at our table, and I thought "oh no, I really don't want to have an in depth talk right now, because she likes those a lot, and I hadn't had the best day...there was this idiot at Gringotts who thought it might be funny to let loose a bunch of magically enhanced animals, and right before they were about to get caught they would change into another kind of animal...like a falcon or something. It was funny at first, but one guy Sheffield lost a few toes trying to catch an angry elephant. It was a mess let me tell you. And then the-"

"I'm so glad this story has a point", George said dryly.

"Sorry am I rambling?" He asked, brow furrowing. "Sorry." He repeated. "Anyways- where was I?"

"'oou were right about to tell 'zem I am pregnant." A new silky voice said.

"Right, Fleur's pregnant everyone!" Said Bill, his voice filled with sheer ecstasy. His hopping resumed. Ginny's mother shrieked, and immediately began to bawl. Everyone began hugging and smiling, It was the most joyful event that had occurred in the Weasley family in years. Ginny herself hugged Fleur, and that itself showed her excitement. Ginny stood back for a moment enjoying the sight. She was seeing so many things at once, everyone had forgotten the war, there was hugging and kissing, Ginny's mother began to scold Bill for leaving Fleur behind, and not making sure she was all right to floo. Just when Ginny thought that the excitement was about to die down, Fleur opened her perfectly shaped mouth once again and proclaimed:

"We 'are not 'aving a baby." The laughter stopped dead. Just as Ginny was about to scold them for their cruel joke Bill piped up:

"Were having twins!...Twin girls" and there was yet another round of jubilance. At the mention of twins, George's smile faded a little. He still held his composure, determinedly not drawing attention. Ginny, the only once noticing, slyly made her way over to George's side barely squeezing in between her gushing mother, and a very trapped looking Fleur. Still holding her smile, she muttered

"You alright?" He didn't speak, but only gave a stiff nod. The excitement eventually subdued, and Bill and Fleur went home. Everyone stayed and chatted for awhile, except for George who immediately claimed her had a "headache" and went straight to bed. Hermione's mood seemed to have changed completely. She was happy and giggly, and everything she had been before the war...and Harry. _"No."_ Ginny thought controlling her thoughts, not anymore. She was moving on. Making something of herself. She was no longer dwindling on the past and on Harry. Those days were over, and the person that she was back then is gone. Now she was perfectly content to listen to her mother chatter happily about the new persons about to enter the Weasley family. Sometime later, after cookies and a late cup of tea, Ginny retired to her room completely convinced that all was right with the world. After all she was going to be an auntie!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Suspicions Arise

The sheer joy that had been present when Bill and Fleur had announced the new additions to the Weasley family was enough to get the whole lot out of the slump that they had been in

The euphoria that was in the Weasley household from the announcement of the pregnancy was ever present for many days. Not only was everyone excited beyond belief, but they were the happiest they had been since the beginning of the second war. A few days later, Ginny's mother was still gushing.

"Another mother." She practically sang. "Another mother in the Weasley family. I'm going to be a grandmother! With grandchildren to look after...and two of them to boot! Grammy Molly..." She would repeat to herself when she thought no one was listening.

Now, this did not happen at special times, for example like when she saw the mother to be. No, Molly could be doing the most mundane of things, and would start to tear up, and gush about things like "booties."

At first, Ginny thought it was cute, but after several days of "This family has so much to do!" and "I wonder if the house is baby-proof," it started to wear on Ginny's nerves. Since the announcement, Ginny had been given lists of things to do to help prepare. Normally this too would have annoyed her, but with her mother being in the...state she was in, Ginny was happy to do anything that was out of earshot of her. One day she and Hermione were cleaning out Charlie and Bill's old bedroom, Molly claimed that "it was due for a good cleaning," but everyone knew that it was going to be a part time nursery. Ginny, feeling rather exhausted sighed heavily, dramatically flopping herself down on the bed, and was instantly enveloped in a puff of dust from years of not being used.

"How much longer do you think she'll carry this on?" Ginny asked, brushing some dust off her sleeve.

"Until the twins are 20." Hermione replied knowing exactly that Ginny was referring to her mother's attempt to smother her to death with housework and baby chores. Hermione was attempting to wrestle a dresser that refused to move. Every time she would open a drawer, it would close with a snap, usually with someone's finger in tow. Finally giving up, she joined Ginny on the bed, collapsing in a heap.

"So, what's going on with you and Ron?" Ginny asked, looking at her intently.

"Well...he, a few nights ago, he...he kind of asked me to marry him." She said looking at the ceiling. "It was only a few minutes after I had given you the letter from Harry. He just sort of sprung it on me, and I...I didn't know what to say." She concluded, still looking at her feet. Ginny was more then baffled. Her mouth couldn't even form the words that she wanted to say.

"Wha...what?" Ginny finally articulated.

"I said no." Hermione said not yet looking up. "It was all so sudden, you know?" She said looking up at Ginny. "I think we've worked things out, but he doesn't seem to respond to me the same way, I think he thinks that I don't love him. But I do...so much." Ginny felt a slight pang in her heart, and for a moment she flashed on Harry, but forced him out of her mind.

"When you say 'worked things out...' what do you mean?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "He knows you love him, I'm sure of it." Ginny said nodding.

"Well," Hermione replied, "I told him that maybe one day, if the time was right, and that I were ready, then yes, I would absolutely marry him. But not now, not yet." She said sighing. "I made a terrible mistake didn't I?" She asked, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Absolutely not." Ginny said in a reassuring voice. "If you weren't ready, then you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. Look, my brother loves you more then his own life, so don't worry, he wont give up on you." She said reassuringly, patting Hermione on the arm comfortingly. Hermione still didn't look convinced. "It'll be ok." She said with a small smile. "Besides, you two are destined to be together." She said getting a dreamy sound in her voice. "It's in the stars." She said sounding exactly like Trelawney. Finally, Hermione gave a slight laugh.

"What a pile of bollocks." Hermione said shaking her head, and wiping her eyes.

A few hours later, Ginny had managed to escape her mother's grasp, and found a moment of peace outside. The sun was just setting, and despite it being so close to fall, it was surprisingly warm. She found a soft spot in the tall grass and laid down. With a small sigh, she felt the peacefulness of the surroundings wash over her, and clam her. Within a few minutes her breathing deepened, and she fell into a deep slumber.

_"Ginny...?" A relaxing voice said softly. "Wake up." The voice said again, this time slightly more persistent. She could feel a warm hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen._

"H-Harry." She said slightly alarmed. She looked around; it was the exact same spot she had been when she fell asleep. "Could this be real?" She thought to herself frantically. "Maybe everything else was the dream and this was reality." Her heart was racing, as was her mind. Pulling herself together, she looked at the man before her. No doubt it was Harry, but he looked different then she remembered him. He was older, thinner, and looked fairly gaunt. He might have had the name Harry Potter, be he was not the Harry she remembered. She slowly reached out to touch his hand, and when their skin met, and felt the heat begin to tingle into her hand and quickly into the rest of her body. "Harry." She said again. "What...How...I don't..." She said trying to form words, but they wouldn't come. He said nothing; he only looked at her, with a sad smile on his face. She let her hand travel from his hand up to his stomach, to his chest, past his neck, and finally it came to rest on his cheek. She watched him close his eyes, and lean into her hand, relishing the feel of her. Everything felt so real... it was real... it had to be.

"_Ginny." Harry sighed. "I'm so sorry." He breathed putting his forehead to hers. "I know this must be difficult for you." Ginny, still feeling like she was in shock asked "am I dreaming? Is this real?" She searched his eyes for an answer._

"Yes and no." He said looking down. Ginny felt even more confused. "I miss you." He whispered his lips on her forehead. Ginny, smiled in spite of herself and looked up at him, removing her hand from his cheek.

"I miss you more." She whispered feeling her eyes begin to sting. She blinked hard, willing them to go away, but a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Not possible." He said with a slight smile that almost reached his eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, he lingered for a moment then pulled away. Ginny surprised at his sudden departure furrowed her brow slightly in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, feeling slightly concerned. Their faces still only inches apart.

"That's not why I'm here." He said sadly. "I don't have much time..." He said, with a slight look of pain on his face. Ginny, who believed she was confused before was now completely bamboozled.

"Wha-"She began to ask, but was cut off by a slight groan of pain from Harry. "Harry? What's happening?" She asked beginning to feel frightened. She put her hand on his cheek again, and felt that it was cold and clammy. "Harry?" She said more persistently, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head slightly. "I'm...I'm fine." He mumbled, his breath shaking slightly. Ginny however did not believe him. "Look, Ginny..." He said, his face said becoming more serious. His hands came to her face and held it firmly. "Voldemort is gone, but his followers are still everywhere." He said seriously. "Ginny, I need you to be safe. With Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts is not as protected as it used to be. When you return, never go anywhere alone, or without your wand. Keep your guard up at all times. Trust no one." He let out another shuddering breath, and looked over his shoulder suddenly. "I...I have to go." He said looking at her intensely. "I...I love you." He whispered, leaning down and placing another kiss on her lips, this time the kiss lasted longer, and was filled with longing. "Never forget that." He added, pulling away.

"No." Ginny said grabbing at his shirt..."Don't go...or...take me with you. I don't care where it is...just don't leave me." She said, feeling her eyes begin to sting again. "Harry I can't be without you. I love you." She was terrified at the fact that she was loosing him again, and this time she refused to give up without a fight.

"_Gin..." He started..."Please don't do this."_

"NO!" She insisted, wrapping her arms around him. "I won't loose you again. Stay, please." She practically begged.

"_I can't Gin," he said sadly, caressing the back of her head, "Its time for me to go." Kissing her temple he whispered in her ear "be safe, Ill always love you." And with that, the boy in her arms was gone, leaving Ginny yet again alone in the middle of the field, sobbing._Ginny awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. It was darker now then it had been when she fell asleep. Pulling her hands up to her face she felt her wet cheeks, and was met by a wave of confusion, sadness and anger. Sick of sadness, and not wanting to feel dumb, she chose anger. She stood up abruptly, and tried to reason with herself.

_It was only a dream._

That was her mantra. Every few seconds she would repeat it to herself.

_It had to be a dream._Straightening herself, she began to head back to the house with an angry huff.

_Harry is dead. It was a dream. You were dreaming...but why did it seem so real?...Stop it!...it was only a dream.  
_

The battle inside her head waged on. So much in fact that she hardly noticed when she had reached her garden. Not paying attention, she ended up falling flat on her face. Pulling herself up immediately, she searched the ground for the culprit. _There._ She thought seeing a rather vicious looking gnome. Having years of experience at hand, she swiftly grabbed it by its ankles and gave it a good chuck. It landed several yards away, and Ginny felt slightly more content with herself. Hearing a low whistle, she spun on her heel, only to see George behind her, leaning against the doorframe, his hands crammed in his pockets.

"What'd he do to you?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

"Tripped me." Ginny said her voice slightly edgy. George stared at her for a second, then pulled his glance away and looked at his feet.

"I'm keeping the store." He said somewhat sadly "...or what's left of it." He added with a shrug. Ginny too looked at her feet, then crossed over to him and sat on the steps.

"I didn't know you were thinking of giving it up." She said looking at him.

"Yea." He said nodding. "I can do it on my own." He said still looking down.

"You don't have to." Ginny said, putting a comforting hand on his arm. "You have us. I'm sure everyone here will be more then willing to help." With that, George's tension relaxed a little. Ginny could smell the scents of dinner through the open door and looked inside. "Hungry?" She asked, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Starved." George said, returning her smile. Instead of standing up however, he put his arm around her protectively and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and muttered "Thank you."

Ginny smiled, feeling comforted and said. "Anytime." Without another word, the two got up and went inside, ready to eat.

There was a tentative knock on the door after dinner. A pretty girl with curly brown locks stuck her head inside the room. "Er...Ron?" A sweet voice asked, in a pleading tone. Ron turned to see an extremely distressed looking Hermione at the door. "Can...can we talk?" She asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Ron felt a surge of emotion watching her do something as simple as messing with her hair. It always amazed him how something like that could turn him into complete mush. Ron sighed, and felt his ears begin to turn red. The last time they had talked it hadn't turned out well...

"Sure." He said nodding. Hermione entered, closed the door behind her and crossed the room. She then sat down on his bed. "Look...Hermio-"he begun, but was cut off by her lips. She crushed her mouth on his desperately trying to show her love for him.

"I'm...so...so...sorry." She said between kisses. She then began to pepper his face with kisses. "I love you." She mumbled against his skin. "I love you." She repeated. Ron, began to feel better, and smiled a little. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I was just so scared, we have lost so many people...and if I lost you like Ginny lost Harry...I don't know what I would do." She said shaking her head, tears now spilling over her face. "Ill marry you anytime. Right now. Right this second." She rambled, still crying. "If you want we can-"She tried to say, but this time it was her turn to be cut off with a kiss.

"It's ok." Ron said smiling. "It was too soon." He said shaking his head. "I'm so sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to...I can be a little tactless sometimes..." he admitted, his ears still red. Hermione rested her forehead on his.

"I love you." She whispered, really meaning it. She loved him for everything he was, and she had no doubt that they would spend the rest of their lives together. She watched him beam at her. He then pulled her into his arms and pulled her on top of him. She gave a squeal of delight. And giggled on top of him. Ron looked up at her, her face glowing, her curly brown hair creating a veil around his face.

"Not like I love you." He retorted, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Shifting his weight he gently laid her on her back, and crawled on top of her finding her trigger spot on her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him better access. He eventually found his way back to her mouth, and she moaned slightly into him, making him want to please her even more. He pulled her on top of his lap and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait." She said pulling away slightly.

_Damn it. _Ron cursed to himself.

"Your mother wanted me to meet her downstairs in a few minutes...to help with something...another chore for baby prepping" She said feeling slightly disappointed, and started to get off the bed. At the last moment however, he pulled her back and firmly laid himself on top of her.

"I don't believe I'm finished here." Ron said in a very serious tone, beginning to kiss her neck again, and work his way down to her chest. She giggled and rolled her eyes, feeling him start to unbutton her shirt again.

"Not finished with what precisely?" She asked in a tone of mock annoyance, doing nothing to return his advances.

"Well see, I don't intend to let you leave until I'm positive that you are blissfully happy." He said his lips now on her stomach, having successfully unbuttoned her shirt. His tongue played with her navel, making her eyes close involuntarily. She arched her back slightly, before resisting again.

"Ron..." She trailed off..."I really should..." She said, making one last half hearted attempt at leaving.

"Yes you really should." He said, making no attempts to stop.

"All right then." She finally resigned with a fake sigh. "I suppose they can wait for _two_ minutes." She said in a playfully serious tone emphasizing the number.

"Yes they ca- hey!" He said, rising up indignant. "What's that's supposed to mean?" He demanded. Hermione taking advantage of this position, successfully managed to push him over, and land on top of him, their positions totally reversed. She only looked down at him and giggled. He returned her smile, knowing she was joking. _God, I love her,_ he thought looking up at her, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Pretending to be upset he retorted "well you can bet it will only be two minutes now." He rolled his eyes and allowed her to kiss him.

"Shut up Ron." She warned after their kiss.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

After dinner, Ginny retreated to her room. This was really the first time she had to think after her...nap.

_Ok...think this through. Be rational. _She thought to herself. _It was a dream. Harry is dead. You saw his body. This is just hopeful thinking. _She still tried to convince herself.

Groaning, she flopped herself on her bed, and stared at her ceiling. She stared at the twinkling lights her mother had bewitched to look like stars when she was a little girl.

"Damn you." She said to no one, but meaning it for Harry.

_Ok. Let's just say it was real...in some alternate reality... _She let herself think for a moment, succumbing to her hopeful side. _What would that mean? Is Harry somewhere...alive...? NO._ She thought firmly. _Stop. He's dead. It's not possible. Even though he's a wizard...it's still not possible. He's dead. No kind of magic can raise someone from the dead. But even so he was much more powerful then most wizards, especially for his age...maybe he needed her help..._

She groaned louder this time, raising her hands to her face, and pressing her palms in her eyes. She pictured the funeral all of her friends and her family. There were also people from the Order there too...Kingsley, and others. Mundugus even had the audacity to show up. Lupin-

_Where the hell was Lupin?_He hadn't been there at all. True he was mourning Tonks but...still his best mate's son dies and he doesn't have the respect to show up...that wasn't like him, that wasn't like him at all.

_What the hell is going on?_

Ginny shot up from her bed. She hadn't seen Lupin since the final battle. In fact she hadn't even heard his name since then. But if he'd died, she would have heard about it.

_I mean...he's a personal friend of the family. He just disappears from the face of the earth, and no one notices?...Or cares?_ Scooting off her bed and crossing her room she pulled her door open and headed straight for Ron's room. Maybe he would know, if she was lucky, maybe Hermione would be in there too.

Not bothering to knock, Ginny wrenched open the door.

"Ron I need to-" She said stopping dead in her tracks. At first she wasn't really sure what she was seeing, a tangle of legs, a flash of curly brown hair and one very white--"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed realizing the scene that was unfolding in front of her. "Oh my god" she repeated frozen to the spot.

Her legs wouldn't move, they had turned to led, her jaw hit the floor, and her stomach churned, revealing the dinner she had just consumed.

It was at that point that several things happened at once. First there was an overpowering feeling of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Then a squeal of terror could be heard from Hermione, who was now crouching behind a very angry looking Ron, who was trying to shield her from being seen. Another cry (this one of anger) could be heard from Ron.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as loudly as possible. Then the door slammed in her face, knocking her back a few steps. Finally, she could then hear footsteps thundering up the stairs.

"What's happened?" Her mother asked frantically, her wand drawn, her chest heaving with fright.

"I...I..." Ginny stammered, trying to get the mental picture that was replaying in her head out. "N-nothing." She finally sputtered out. "Nothing."

"Well it didn't sound like 'nothing,'" Her mother said, her hand flying to her hip. Ginny started to retreat to her room. "Wait." Her mother said, an edge to her voice, "I want to know what happened." She demanded further.

"Not now mum...just not...now." Ginny said rubbing her temples and entering her room. She flopped on her bed, and shot off it as if it had burned her. She couldn't help but associate the word 'bed' with the action that those two were doing in there.

_Must un-see. Must wash eyes. _She thought desperately, still rubbing her temples. "Oh my God." She said aloud again. She would have rather faced a hundred dementors then seen that, she would have rather stuck a fork through her hand repeatedly. She would have rather spent an entire month living with the Malfoy family. Come to think of it, there was an entire list of unpleasant things she would have rather done then seen...well that. And at the thought of "that" her stomach once again turned, and a fresh wave of nausea overtook her. Steadying her breathing she closed her eyes...and immediately opened them. _  
_

_Oh God, I see it when I close my eyes._

Inhaling, she heard a soft knock at her door. "Ginny?" It said softly, in an unsure voice.

"Go away." Ginny said pulling a pillow into her face and attempting to smother herself.

"Ginny?" The voice said again, this time it was closer, and a soft hand was on her arm. The pillow was being dragged away from her face, leaving only a pale looking red head in its absence. "Look at me." The voice said softly. Ginny, despite the fact that her muscles had nearly seized forced her head in the direction of the voice.

Hermione had obviously put her clothes back on in haste. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, and she had missed a button on her shirt. Looking at that damn button, Ginny felt yet another wave of vomit work its way up her throat.

Swallowing several times she looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Are...er...are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned about the girl in front of her. Ginny shook her head.

_I am anything but alright. _She thought still feeling sick.

"I'm...sorry that you saw that."

_Me too. _She agreed silently.

"Well see we were-"Hermione started

"Hermione!" An indignant looking Ron interrupted. Ginny didn't even know he was in the room, he was standing near the door and she hadn't seen him come in. "She doesn't need to know the details." He said his eyebrows raised so high they had mashed with his hairline. In return, Hermione gave him a threatening look, and he once again faded into the wallpaper.

"I'm ok." Ginny said, finally getting control of herself. "Just...remember to lock the door next time."

_NEXT TIME?! What the hell did you say that for?_ Her conscience poked at her.

"Right." Hermione said, still beat red. An awkward silence followed. It felt like eons for the three of them. Finally Ron piped up.

"You uh...didn't tell mum did you?" He said, looking slightly scared.

"No of course not." Ginny replied. An audible sigh of relief escaped Ron's lips.

"Thanks for that." He said. Ginny felt Hermione's weight shift and leave the bed, and she gave Ginny one last comforting pat on the arm. "And next time you want to barge into my room randomly, knock first." He said, still looking quite miffed.

The couple turned to leave, but at the last possible moment Hermione turned and asked "Why did you just barge in? What was so important?" She asked, eyeing Ginny suspiciously.

Ginny was dragged back to reality, and suddenly remembered the cause of the whole drama in the first place.

"It was nothing." Ginny lied, she had a feeling that Hermione could see right through her, and her eyes lingered on Ginny as she broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "Are you sure?" She asked, still watching her. Ron however gave a satisfied grunt and proceeded to walk out of her room and into the hallway.

"Hermione...you comin'?" He asked impatiently, his nerves already worn thin by his sister. However, Hermione stayed in place.

"Gin-"

"It was nothing." She lied again, this time with a reassuring smile.

_Tell them. _Her mind said, desperately. _It's important, tell them._

"Really." She said, putting a tone of finality in her voice.

"Alright then." Hermione said, still not convinced with Ginny's answer. And with that Hermione turned and followed Ron back to his room.

_Should have told them. _Her mind said again annoyingly.

"Shut up." She said aloud to her pestering brain.

**A/N:** Ok guys. First off, I'm terribly sorry for deleting the entire story! I was having MAJOR trouble trying to submit a new chapter. Now with that said, here comes another stream of apologies. I had a total lack of inspiration to write. Now I'm pleading with all of you authors out there to understand what I'm talking about. I just had so much stuff happen at once, and...I had no motivation to write. Anyways...I hope I haven't lost those of you out there who liked my story, and I hope I haven't lost any respect from you. With that said, I will try my best to be more frequent with my updates. I appreciate all of your support, and please continue to read on. And hey, if you have time, why not throw a review my way? It really makes my day!


	5. Memories and Lies

A few weeks later Ginny still hadn't told them about the dream she had about Harry

A few weeks later Ginny still hadn't told them about the dream she had about Harry. By this time she had absolutely, unconditionally, without a shadow of a doubt convinced herself that it was only a dream.

_So why worry anyone about it?_ She thought. At least, that's what she told herself. In truth, lately it was all she could think about, and she often found excuses to take a nap, or go to bed early, hoping to have that same dream again. It was on one of these occasions in which she had excused herself to go to bed early, that once she was in her bedroom she heard a gentle knock on the door. Sighing, and feeling a slight pang of annoyance she crossed to the door and opened it.

"Hi." A cheerful looking Hermione said, with a small smile.

"Hi" Ginny mirrored, opening the door so that Hermione could enter. "Is everything alright?" Ginny asked, puzzled as to why Hermione was at her door.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you." She said, her cheerful appearance and tone diminishing slightly. Noticing this, Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied, desperately hoping that Hermione wasn't going to speak about her sleeping habits as of late.

"You've been...keeping to yourself a lot more lately." Hermione started, looking concerned. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a falsely bright smile, "I'm fine. I haven't been trying to keep to myself, guess I've just been busy baby-prepping." She said, trying to give a reassuring smile. Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Of course." Ginny said simply, feeling a slight push in her head to tell her friend about the dream. _Do it._ The voice said, sounding very unlike her own. Hermione nodded and turned to leave, but Ginny squeaked out a small "wait." Hermione spun and focused on her intently.

"What is it Ginny?" She asked seriously.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, a little awhile ago...I had this dream..." And so she told her story. She told Hermione everything, about how Harry was there, and his warning to her. How she felt like he was there, and yet he was...distant. When Ginny finished her story, she took a deep breath feeling utterly exhausted. It was a relief to get it out in the open. "It was like I was halfway between sleeping and being awake...does that make sense?" She added, her brow furrowed. The entire time, Hermione's expression never changed.

"Is that everything?" She asked seriously. "Is there anything else?...Anything at all?"

Ginny tried hard to remember, she replayed the entire dream over in her head before answering. "Wait...there was something." She said suddenly, "there was one point when he looked over his shoulder, like he was...I don't know." She said looking down, at a loss for words. "It was like someone was waiting for him to finish talking to me or something." She looked at Hermione, who was now pacing across her room, frowning.

Hermione had dealt with her fair share of odd dreams, being Harry's friend and all, it sort of came with the territory. And she had learned over all of the years of friendship that no dream like this should be taken lightly. There was another thing she had learned over the years, two heads were better then one, and three heads could make all the difference.

"Ill be right back." She said suddenly, racing out of Ginny's room and down the hallway, leaving only a confused looking Ginny behind. A few moments later, she returned with a disgruntled looking Ron, who had obviously been sleeping. Unbeknownst to Ginny, the pair of them had been talking for hours, and it was well past midnight now. "Tell him." She said gesturing at the confused looking Weasley in front of her. She then added a reassuring nod to urge her on.

Ginny retold her story, this time with more details, as the fogginess started to ease from her memory. After a few moments, Ron started to perk up, and listen intently.

"So what does this mean?" He asked his hands on his face. "This all really could be just a dream Gin," he added looking downtrodden. As much hope as this gave him of the possibility of his best mate again, the chances of actually seeing Harry alive again were...well, slim at best.

"I don't know what it means." Ginny said, flopping on her bed dramatically. "And I _know _that it could be just a dream, but still...there's hope right?" She said, sitting up.

"Hope for what?" Hermione piped up. "I mean, Harry's dead. We all saw the body." She said rubbing her temples, trying to make sense out of the whole situation.

"Well if he wasn't, burying him was a big mistake." Ron said sighing. Hermione looked scandalized.

_"Ron!_ How could you joke about a thing like that?" She demanded.

"Oh lighten up," Ron said, "If I died, I'd want Harry to joke about me." He said, with an affirmative nod.

"Well I hardly think that-"Hermione said but was cut off by a sudden question from Ginny.

"Have either of you seen or heard from Lupin lately?" She asked suddenly, remembering her previous question. The room seemed to come to a halt, as the three of them scanned their memories for recent spotting of the elusive werewolf.

"No." Hermione said finally, shaking her head.

"Not even once." Ron said, frowning.

"Me neither." Ginny said, her heart skipping a beat. "Not even at the funeral." She added, feeling intense feelings bubble up. She felt an odd amount of sadness mixed with anger at his name, but she didn't know why.

"Well that's strange..." Hermione trailed off. "I remember seeing him during the final battle...but after that..."

"I guess I just thought that he was somewhere else all this time, mourning Tonks." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Honestly, I haven't really thought much about him, with the chaos of everything." Hermione admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Did he die?" Ginny asked suddenly. "I mean, I saw him during the battle too, I think I even saw him at the end, after it was over, but it was all so crazy, I don't really remember that clearly." She said flashing on the battle.

_Don't..._Her head urged. _Don't think about it._

"Well, you did have a traumatic night..." Ron said cautiously. "I mean, I've never seen someone survive the Cruciatis curse for that long." He said keeping his eye on her, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Ginny flinched at the mention of the word. Hermione noticed Ginny's reaction and tried to change the subject back to Lupin.

"Well, I don't remember seeing him." She said, trying not to make it obvious. Hermione really didn't want Ginny to think about the final battle, it had been horrible for everyone, but Ginny had gotten the brunt of it. Watching Ginny hold Harry's body was enough to send anyone over the edge.

At the mention of the curse several things drifted through Ginny's mind. At first she flinched, and remembered the pain associated with it. Then an unusual amount of anger surged from inside her. She could feel it radiating, and she desperately tried to get it under control.

_Calm down Ginny._

She tried to collect herself. But she could feel her blood rush to her ears, and her pulse started racing, a split second later she could hear a smashing behind her- the window had broken. Not only broken but blown to bits, the frame around the window smoked slightly with the force of the blast. Ginny muttered a stream of curses under her breath, and rose to fix the window.

Hermione had been watching her and had seen the change in her personality before the window shattered. Rising up quickly, the clever girl calmly said "I've got it," and fixed the window in an instant. Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny should use magic after her sudden surge in power. She had seen Ginny perform wandless magic before, but only when she was under dire circumstances. Pretending to yawn, she muttered something about all of them needing sleep. "Let's go Ron; we can talk about this tomorrow." She said with a tone of finality. He only shrugged, obviously not ready to leave.

"I'm not-" He started, wanting to talk for longer.

"Let's _go_ Ron." She said with an edge to her voice. Daring not to pursue the subject further, he said goodnight and left the room. Before she went however she turned and said "If there's anything else you can think of, or want to talk about, we're here for you."

She watched Ginny for a moment, then patted her on the arm comfortingly and left feeling very uneasy. Hermione, once in Ron's room sighed, and couldn't help but to let her mind race through all the information that had just been brought to it. Hermione had only seen one person have a sudden surge in power like that...

_Harry was different though, he had a special connection to dark magic._ She thought, feeling concerned. Ginny however, was about as dark as a Pygmy Puff. _Ok, a Pygmy Puff with a temper... _She added, feeling a small grin tug at her lips. Why all of a sudden was she exploding her windows? Sure, all of them were advanced way beyond their years when it came to magic, but a 17 year old...doing that?

_What the bloody hell is going on?_ She couldn't help but to think.

Ginny closed her eyes the second Hermione had left the room, it's a good thing that she left when she did, Ginny didn't know how much longer she could hold her anger at bay. All of a sudden she had this overpowering urge to break and smash anything in her path. Taking a steadying breath she sat down a focused on the one thing that calmed her.

_Harry._

Instantly she began to feel her anger inside deflate. She couldn't remember a time when she was that angry. She was scared to admit it, but at that moment, she could have hurt somebody. Lying on her bed, she let her mind wander and recount the night's events. Eventually she found herself thinking about the inevitable, the final battle.

_It was raining. Hard, cold, stinging wet rain descended on their shoulders as they ran inside. It felt like needles piercing Ginny's back and shoulders, but she paid no attention, she had a mission. Luna was to her left, looking uninterested as usual. But Ginny knew different, she knew that Luna was alert and aware of everything. That helped to calm her tensing nerves a little._

"Do you think they're here?" She asked yanking open the door to the main entrance.

"I do believe so." Luna said dreamily. 'Why else would it be glowing?" She added following Ginny inside. She was referring to the coins that they used for the D.A. when the trio was still in school, and when Harry was still...

"The Common Room?" Ginny asked, but was really more trying to distract herself with a destination. She was trying to distract herself from her trail of thoughts, but it wasn't working. Her mind was going miles a minute. If they really were here, then it would be the first time in almost a year that she had seen them. She moved even faster if possible, and Luna followed suit.

"Going somewhere?" A sneering voice taunted from Ginny's right. She came to a screeching halt, and her head snapped in the direction, only to see a group of menacing Slytherins grinning stupidly at her position. Ginny looked at Luna, wondering if they would finally have to fight. Her hand tightened around her wand.

"Actually, we were just heading to the common room." She said, returning their sneer. The common room is only a few corridors away. She thought, deciding to make a break for it. It seemed this night would end in a battle no matter what. She elbowed Luna in the ribs and gave her a significant look. Trying not to be conspicuous, she counted down on her fingers

_Three..._

"Hey Goyle?" She taunted, trying to distract them. "I hear Hagrid's got some new Blast-Ended Skrewts. Why don't you go improve your love life?" She said with a sweet grin.

Two...

Goyle raised his wand," you'll pay for that." He said menacingly.

"ONE!" Ginny screamed breaking into a full run, Luna right on her heels. She ran as fast as she could, hearing curses bounce off the walls as they ran. She heard one rush by her ear as she rounded the corner.

_Pointing her wand over her shoulder she yelled "Stupefy!" and any other curses she could muster up. She heard one or two of them fall, but dared not turn around.__**he**__ smelled like death. The man was taking her somewhere, dragging and pulling as hard as he could on anything he could get his hands on, her shoulder, her arm, her hair. He finally came to a stop suddenly, and roughly threw her down on the damp ground._

There it is. The portrait.

"Blood Boils!" She said, dropping her voice slightly so the Slytherins wouldn't hear. The two girls were a good 50 feet in front of the group of Slytherins. They clambered into the portrait hole and collapsed behind it. Panting, she stood and helped Luna up, taking a look around the Common Room, she saw everyone there. Seamus, Dean Neville, Lavender, Parvati and everyone else she knew. They all seemed to be clustered in a circle. There were also three people she didn't recognize. They were skinny, dirty and looked unwell overall. She took a second look, and then it hit her.

Hermione, Ron...Harry...

It was true. They were here. They would help the students. Hogwarts had been hell for the past year. Ginny rushed forward and hugged Ron first who held her tightly and told her how proud he was of her. The second Ron had let go, Hermione had rushed in, and almost smothered her to death with a hug. Ginny sputtered a little as she caught a mouthful of her curly brown hair. Ginny smiled, grateful to see they were alright. She looked up at Harry who had an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Har-" She began, but was cut off by a sudden pounding on the portrait. "Uh, we have a problem." She said with a slight defiant grin.

"What?" Harry demanded, taking a protective step toward her. "What's going on?"

"Your trip might be cut a little short." Luna said dreamily. "We were followed by some rather nasty Slytherins," she added nodding. "I do believe that's them."

"You'd better go." Ginny said thickly to Harry. "If you don't want to get caught." She could feel the emotions rising in her.

Don't cry... she thought desperately.

"Actually, that's why were here." Ron said looking slightly grim. "Were going to end this tonight." Harry remained silent, the same look in his eyes.

"We have business here...and we think he'll be here to." Hermione added, trying not to scare anyone.

"Who he?" Ginny asked, knowing the answer.

"Voldemort." Harry said bluntly. Now Ginny understood the indefinable look in his eyes. He believed he was going to die tonight. She reluctantly brought her eyes to his.

"Harry." She said, feeling frightened. "You'll be..."

"Fine." He said, looking down. "I know, I'll be fine." Ginny said nothing, and there was an awkward silence in the room. It was the quietest she had ever heard it, until another loud bang was heard on the portrait. Every head turned to look at the back of the painting, except for Harry and Ginny's. Their eyes were locked on each other, and for that moment they had an unspoken agreement.

Don't die.

The noise outside the portrait was now gone. It was far too silent for Ginny's liking and was wondering what would happen next.

BOOM.

The portrait was blasted into a million fragmented pieces. Harry, with quick reflexes managed to grab Ginny, and duck behind a table before a curse aimed right at her head hit her.

"How many are there?" He asked throwing a curse and hitting a large seventh year.

Ginny, surprised at his new abilities replied "six or seven, but there may be more now." She then threw a few curses and hit one of them, her opponet fell backward, stunned.

"You look good." Harry almost whispered.

"You look like hell." Ginny replied, and to her surprise, he smiled.

"I've missed you." He said looking sad, despite how hard he tried not to show emotion.

"Me too." She replied, trying her hand at being stony. And without any warning, he kissed her. This was like none of their kisses before; it was desperate, and hungry. She had never felt more love for him then she did at that moment. And Ginny knew he would do anything to protect her.

"I love you." Harry said, cupping her face with his palm, looking as determined as she had ever seen him. And without saying it, Ginny knew he was saying goodbye. Curses continued to fly around the room, shattering tables, and walls...and people. The fighting was turning violent. But time stood still around the couple, who were looking at each other for what they felt was the last time. Harry stood, getting ready to finish what he had started. At the last second, she grabbed his hand.

"Come back to me." She whispered, pleading him to live.

"Always." He whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he was gone, throwing curses right and left, and Ginny was once again alone.

"STUPEFY!" She heard someone shout behind her. It jerked her back to life, and made her realize where she was. Pulling herself together she began to fight ferociously. For Her family, for her friends, for Harry.

After what seemed like only a few minutes the action began to die down. Most of the Slytherins had been defeated or ran away. Ginny looked around what used to be the common room, her safe haven, it was now in crumbles, and at least three areas were smoldering. Ginny stepped over a lump of a Slytherin, not being too careful to avoid kicking him. She saw all of her friends starting to pick up pieces of books, and chairs, or anything that they could salvage. Ginny noticed that one thing was missing however.

"Where are they? Has anyone seen them?" She asked looking at the faces around her. All of them knew who she was referring to. It was Neville who replied.

"They left. We should follow them." He said quietly, looking at her intensely. He sighed, and announced. "Everyone, Ginny and I going to go look for them, if you want to help, follow us. If not, go to your dorms, lock them, and don't leave till someone comes for you." He then turned out of the hole that used to be the portrait, and left, a small crowd following behind. Ginny had never said anything to him, but she had been proud of Neville this past year. He was no longer the blubbering idiot people used to consider him to be. He was a true leader of people, and would do anything to protect them.

A few minutes later they reached the outside grounds of the school. She thought she had seen the worst of the fighting, but looking out at the grounds, the worst was obviously yet to come.

It was massive. There were Death Eaters and members of the Order everywhere. It was mass confusion and panic, but Ginny sought out only one person. Her parents were there, fighting their hardest. Kingsley and Lupin were ferociously fighting a particularly nasty group of Death Eaters.

Spotting Harry, she made a beeline for him but at the last second she heard "Expelliarmus!" from behind her. The voice was rough, and she didn't see who had cast the spell. Whoever it was quickly grabbed her and thrusted his wand to her throat. She could feel the tip of the wand burning a mark into her skin, seething with the fury of its owner. Suddenly, Ginny, remembered what Charlie and Bill had once taught her. She picked up her foot and stomped on his toes with all of her strength. She could hear a cry of pain emerge from his lips, but his grip never lessened.

"You little bitch." The voice barked. "I can't wait to hear you scream."

Ginny froze. She was terrified. She wanted to call out to Harry...or anybody for that matter, but they were all engaged in battle. She felt the man's hot, moist breath on her neck and flinched. His breath smelled like death,

"I thought we could use her, master." The voice said, smaller then before.

"Yes, I agree." A new voice said. His voice wasn't like the other man's, it was low and dangerous almost a hiss...it was...snakelike. "Well done Nott."

Ginny kept her face down to the ground. NO...she thought desperately...please no. She began to shudder; and heard a sound like a hiss emerge from the man. He repeated the sound several times until she realized what he was doing, he was laughing.

Her breathing was intensifying; she broke out into a cold sweat. His robes shuffled, she could feel him coming nearer to her.

"I know about you and Potter." He said venom dripping with every word. "He would do anything to save you...perhaps give his own life..." His voice trailed off. Ginny took every bit of strength she could muster to lift her head and stare straight into the eyes of evil.

"You...won't...win." She said, emphasizing every word. With this Voldemort only smiled.

"Bring him." He said to Nott. Ginny didn't break eye contact with him; she returned his gaze and never let fear flicker through her eyes. "Feisty are we?" He said, while the same snakelike hiss came from his mouth. A few moments later she heard scuffling, and Ginny broke the stare to see Harry, bleeding profusely from the head, on his knees, not four feet away from her.

"Ginny." He said reaching out for her. "Are you alright?" he asked, searching her eyes for the answer. Ginny scrambled into his arms, needing to be near him.

"Isn't it poetic..." Voldemort hissed "How every woman you care about would give her life for you?" He asked taunting Harry. Ginny saw his jaw twitch, but he continued to look at her. "And by the end of tonight..." Voldemort pressed, "They will have their wish."

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, his wand pointed at Ginny. Instantly a pain ripped through Ginny that was unimaginable. She writhed in agony, trying desperately not to scream. She could feel Harry holding her and whispering "Hold on." But she couldn't' resist, she screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow. And suddenly the pain lessened. She was shaky and sweaty from head to toe. Her palms were bleeding where her nails had ripped the skin.

"You can't protect them Potter. Especially your women." Ginny heard him say.

"Crucio." He said simply, like he had done it a million times. Another explosion of pain tore through her making her scream. It felt like her insides were on fire...no...it was worse. It didn't let up this time, it didn't stop, and the pain seemed to go on forever.

_She didn't hear Voldemort say "Make a choice Harry, her...or you...her...or you." His tone was playful, he was obviously enjoying this._

"Take me! Stop! Take me! You don't want her...Take me! This is between you and me..." Harry shouted.

_The pain was so bad she almost didn't hear Harry say "STOP! TAKE ME...KILL ME...please." The pain stopped immediately like it had before, but Ginny still felt the effects take its toll on her body._

"No..." She breathed..."Harry...y-you can't do this. You h-have to fight."

"I am, love." He said with a small smile. He kissed her forehead and laid her down gently. "Give me one thing Voldemort." He stood; Ginny was still shuddering on the cold, wet ground. "One final battle...you and me. That's all."

No...Ginny thought. Voldemort's too strong...

_Everyone had stopped fighting now, and was watching the scene unfold, this was it, everything would all be over soon, for better or worse._

The two men circled each other locking eyes. "You know what I've learned recently Tom?" Harry said in a surprisingly calm voice. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the sound of his given name. "That it's not a bad thing to die for the ones you love." Harry said quietly, but everyone within a thousand miles could hear him. "That love, is what creates us all, and without love you become nothing...you disappear." He said, surrendering all of his fears, and channeled them into a surprising calmness. "You don't scare me anymore Tom. Look around, you're surrounded by the thing you fear most...Not Dumbledore, not some prophesy, but love. Look at everyone on my side fighting, they're all fighting for a cause, their family, their friends...it's over Tom. You can't take anymore away from us."

Voldemort said nothing for a few moments, he only locked eyes with the man in front of him. "No." He said simply. "There's always something I can take from you. I could take anyone of them right now, and you would be devastated. Especially if I took her." He nodded his head in Ginny's direction. "Crucio." He said again simply, throwing one last surge of pain at her. But this time it wasn't like before, it hurt, there was no doubt about that, but the pain wasn't unbearable.

_She looked over at Harry, his jaw set, his face determined. "You won't hurt them ever again." He said simply. "Do you feel weaker?" He asked. "They've all been destroyed. All of them." For the first time fear flashed on Voldemort's face. He gestured at Nott to give Harry his wand back, and Nott followed his instructions._

"Impressive." He said regaining his cold composure. "You threw off my curse...let alone without your wand. You could have had so much more if you had chosen the right side."

"I did choose the right side. I chose love."

They both raised their wands ready to duel. They yelled their chosen curses at the same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

As expected, the streams of magic locked, a flash of warm gold met a chilling, electric green. The two curses sputtered, and sent off sparks flying in all directions. At first the green would advance on Harry, and attempt to strike mercilessly. Then the gold would push it back and make an attack of its own. But then something happened, a light started to emit where the wands met. It grew brighter and stronger, and finally a bright light enveloped them both. And in an instant, the gold overcame the green. Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry was shaking.

"You know Voldemort," Harry yelled. "There are things worse then death." And with that, the evil that was Voldemort ceased to exist. The light grew so bright that Ginny had to turn her head away and shield her eyes. It enveloped the grounds of Hogwarts in a white glow that warmed the earth. A moment later, it was over. By the time Ginny looked back, Voldemort was down...and so was Harry. His lifeless form lay on the grass, his wand still clutched in his hand.

Silence. Complete and total deafening silence emanated from both sides. Ginny looked around...Hermione was beginning to cry, as was Ron.

No...Harry's just tired...Ginny thought blankly, and somewhat stupidly. He needs to rest for a moment. He's just...he's not dead. He said he would come back...

"No." Ginny breathed. "Harry!" She scrambled over to Harry's lifeless body. He was limp in her arms. "Harry!" She said more firmly, giving him a shake. "HARRY!" More people were beginning to come closer now, to see the fallen hero.

_Her cheeks were wet with her own tears...or was that rain? _

_When had it started to rain again? She asked herself stupidly. She was in shock. She felt a gentle hand on her arm. Ginny pulled away from it._

"HARRY! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS SECOND..." she demanded.

_But nothing happened. He didn't wake, he didn't even stir. Nor did he sit up and bicker with her like she had expected. "H-Harry?" She asked in a gentle voice. The hand on her arm was now pulling slightly. Ginny could hear full out sobs behind her. "P-please...Harry..." She didn't understand...why...why wasn't he waking up?_

Then it hit her. A voice she recognized said "He's dead Gin. Come on..." The gentle voice urged, and tried to pick her up. But she refused and pulled herself closer to the body, which was getting colder by the second.

"NO!" She screamed. "IM NOT LEAVING HIM!" And she held on tighter. The rain was coming down in sheets now, enveloping everything in a damp sadness. Ginny didn't notice however, instead she shook him as hard she could.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed again, and roughly pulled him up with all of her strength. She shook him yet again." GOD DAMN IT HARRY!" She raged. "WAKE UP!" She continued to bellow at the top of her lungs until her voice faded into the rain. She didn't move, she just held him and wouldn't let anyone come near either one of them.

_Eventually, she had an odd sensation of floating, and saw a flash of red before everything went black._Ginny sat on her bed with her arms around her knees sobbing. She hadn't thought about the final battle in its entirety...well...ever. Everything flooded back in, all of her emotions, all of the unresolved feelings, everything that she had felt since the beginning of the war rushed in, and magnified itself by a million.

Eventually she fell asleep, curled up in a ball, feeling worse then ever. 

Ok Guys, I had originally planned this chapter a LOT differently. But the final battle came out way differently then I had anticipated it. So I broke this chapter up in two, hopefully the next half will be up soon. I just really want to say thanks for the reviews, they're awesome! I appreciate them so much! Really they make me so happy. I hope that I wrote this in a way that everyone is satisfied with, if you don't like it, don't hate me. I'm trying. I don't know if I'm happy with it...but hey, I can always change it right? Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you can spare some time, throw a review my way will ya? Thanks again!


	6. The Map

Ginny gasped, and awoke with a jerk. She had been having a nightmare, and by the time she had woken, she was covered in a cold sweat. Raising a shaking hand to her forehead she exhaled slowly.

Recounting the previous night's events, she felt the knot in her stomach tighten a bit. She did feel slightly relieved however, when she realized that Hermione and Ron now knew about her dream...and her suspicions. It was dark outside, and foggy. The summer heat was beginning to cool slightly, meaning school would start soon.

_Oh God..._She realized suddenly. _It's my birthday. _She had completely forgotten, and of course no one had reminded her because they were going to throw her a "surprise" party. Every Weasley in the family had gotten a "surprise" party every year since their first birthday, it was more then tradition to them. Ginny sighed again, not feeling quite up to turning 17. With every year, she realized that there came more responsibility. And that seemed like the one thing she didn't want lately.

Pushing herself off the bed, she made her way to her door and peeked out. It was so early her mother wasn't up yet. Holding her breath, she lightly tiptoed across the floor, avoiding all the creaky spots. Finally she made it to the kitchen, and made a cup of steaming hot tea. She sat at the table, and absent mindedly traced her finger around the lip of the cup, with her slender fingers, once again getting lost in her thoughts.

_Happy Birthday Gin. _A voice said unexpectedly. Ginny turned around quickly, thinking someone was standing behind her, but no one was. She looked over to the stairs, expecting to see someone standing on the steps, yet no one was. She let out a small laugh realizing it had obviously been the voice in her head. For a second, Ginny furrowed her head in a frown, feeling slightly confused. It sounded like her, but at the same time it sounded different.

_Who else could it be? _She thought with a small grin. She laughed again, feeling stupid for thinking someone was there. Well she was getting older, so maybe the voice in her head sounded older..._yeah, that's it..._she said nodding. She laughed again slightly.

"Who knew tea was so amusing?..." A voice called from the stairs. This time it wasn't in Ginny's head.

"Morning George." She said with a smile. "I was just thinking..." She trailed off. "Actually the voices in my head were talking to me." She added jokingly, but feeling slightly odd at the statement.

"You have them too?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "Apparently it's a Weasley trait." He added with a wink. "So how does it feel to be seventeen?" He said faking a serious tone. "Have you used any magic yet?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. Ginny gasped, she had totally forgotten about the whole magic thing.

"Ill be right back," She said grinning, and tearing off for her room. She ran up the stairs excitedly. Throwing open her door, she grabbed her wand off the bedside table, and turned to go back downstairs. She felt a slight pang of guilt for not having it with her in the first place. Brushing that off, she finally reached the kitchen with a grin.

"Fancy a tea?" She asked smiling.

"I'd love one." George replied, returning her excited smile.

Feeling absolutely ecstatic, Ginny proceeded to make George the finest cup of tea, she was sure had ever existed. When she had finished, Ginny nodded and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it?" She demanded, feeling as if she was going to burst. Sniggering slightly, George took a sip, and put it back down, pretending to think. "Well?" Ginny pressed again, feeling extremely impatient.

"A little weak." He said seriously. Ginny was indignant and opened her mouth to perform her second legal act of magic, a bat-bogey hex.

"B-"

"I'm only joking!" George said laughing. Ginny sighed, and felt the blood start to drain out of her ears.

"You're a prat." She said rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms. George was now doubled over and clutching his sides. In spite of herself, she giggled a little.

They eventually drifted off into conversation, but it didn't last very long. George yawned, looking sleepy. Ginny rolled her eyes, annoyed by his inability to stay awake when it was dark. In truth it was very dark outside, but Ginny didn't want to go to sleep, she didn't want to drift back into that dream.

"Back to bed?" She asked, feeling a little deflated.

"No...Of...of course not." George said with a large yawn.

"Right then." Ginny said standing, and ignoring his answer. "Let's go." Ginny expected him to head straight up to his room, but instead, he turned toward her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Kid." He said, squeezing her gently. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

Ginny couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks." She said, feeling her eyes sting a little at the sincerity of his voice. He nodded in reply and went to the stairs taking them two at a time. When he reached d the top, Ginny suddenly realized something and bolted after him.

"And George?" She added, with a rebellious smile. "Don't call me 'Kid.'" He rolled his eyes and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny's smile faded, and she made her way back to her room, feeling considerably better. She crawled into bed and sighed, and fell into a deep, a peaceful sleep that lasted for a few hours.

Ginny awoke several hours later feeling refreshed, and this time, excited for her birthday. The day went as expected, all of her family was there, and surprisingly everyone looked happy. Ginny did notice that there were two members of the family missing...the thought of Fred and Harry crossed her mind several times, and each time she would feel a wave of sadness wash over her. However, she tried her best to shake them out of her head and enjoy her day. And for the most part it worked; all day long she could be found happily humming and using magic to perform small tasks, like floating Ron his Butterbeer.

"_Must_ you do that?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Absolutely." Ginny replied with a smile.

Later at her birthday dinner everyone was laughing and smiling merrily. Ginny looked around and watched everyone silently. Her mother looked the happiest she had seen her in ages, as did the rest of her family. Everyone was there, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George Ron, Hermione, her Dad, and even Fleur could be found looking more radiant then ever, and beginning to show. She of course was sitting next to Ginny's mother, who would have it no other way. Ginny's focus settled on the pregnant woman for a second, the corners of her mouth pulled up, to see her Mum piling yet another helping of food on Fleur's plate. Fleur was obviously trying her best to be polite, and yet was starting to look ill at the sight of mashed potatoes. Ginny sniggered slightly, and watched the rest of her family in a light hearted conversation. But her focus eventually landed on the two empty seats at the table. One was next to George, the other in between her and Ron, just as they would have been, if the two guests had been there.

Ginny felt a small pang in her heart at the sight of the two empty chairs, but dragged her focus to her plate, unwilling to cry at her own birthday party. So, once again she shook her head clear of her thoughts, and decided to join the conversation.

"How's the business?" Ginny asked George, trying her best to sound lighthearted.

"Wonderful, actually." George replied with a smile. "I've partnered up with Lee Jordan. You remember him right?"

"Oh yes." Ginny answered. "He was really nice."

"Lee Jordan?" Hermione asked grinning. "He's perfect."

"I know." George said simply. "Business has really picked up. He has some great ideas." George said, nodding. And with that George started listing off all the new ideas that the two of them had concocted. Ginny, was able to let her thoughts of Harry and Fred exit her mind.

Later that night, it was time for her presents. The one good thing about having a family of her size was that she received a ton of presents. They were all very nice, Percy had gotten her self correcting ink (which he seemed very excited about, Ginny however was less enthused.) Charlie had gotten her a replica of a Hungarian Horntail, which was about the size of her little finger. Every time she touched it, it would rub against her finger affectionately, and a tiny puff of smoke would exit it's nose. Bill and Fleur bought her a bright pink cloak, which after looking at it for a few moments began to give Ginny a headache. Fleur had quite obviously picked it out herself, and began to point out how it sparkled in different lights. Bill sat back and nodded, pretending to be interested. George had gotten her the latest of the Wizard Wheezes products, some of which were quite intriguing. Ron had gotten her some broom polish, which was slightly disappointing. Ron however smirked, and seemed quite pleased with himself.

Hermione's gift surprised her beyond words. Ginny looked at the gift which was wrapped neatly in crimson paper and had a beautiful gold ribbon on top. Ginny eagerly ripped off the paper, and gasped when she saw the contents. It was a picture of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. They were in dress robes, and without a doubt it was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron and Hermione were grinning and waving at the camera. Harry and Ginny were standing next to each other, each with half of a smile. They would occasionally exchange glances, then turn away blushing furiously.

Ginny grinned at the picture. Knowing that only a few moments later, Harry had come to his senses and began to snog her senseless at the wedding. That was one of her better memories.

"It's...wonderful, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione beamed and then got up to hug her. They pulled apart, both with tears in their eyes. A few hours later everyone decided to say goodnight and either went home, or headed upstairs to bed. Ginny was right about to go into her room when she heard someone whisper her name.

_"Ginny."_

She spun around to see Ron standing by his door and beckoning her towards him.

"What?" She asked, laughing softly at his whisper.

_"Shh!" _He shushed, and pulled her into his room where he closed the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowed. Ron put his hands on his hips, in a very Hermione-ish way. Ginny grinned slightly at this.

_"They've been spending way too much time together." _She couldn't help but think.

"Do you want your present or not?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Present?" Ginny asked, slightly confused..."but you already got me a present." She said picturing the broom polish on her bed.

"Oh please, like I would really just give you that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well..." Ginny said shrugging and grinning slightly. Ron however blew this off and headed for his closet. He disappeared for a second, and came back a moment or so later, looking victorious.

"Here." He said thrusting a piece of very old looking parchment into her hands. He was grinning widely.

"You shouldn't have." Ginny said dryly, turning over the blank piece of parchment. "I mean, the polish was more then enough..." Ron huffed, and yanked it out of her hands. He then opened it all the way and set it on his bed.

"Look." He said blatantly. He grabbed his wand and put it on the piece of parchment. Ginny gave him a look that clearly said 'straight to the loony bin for you then.' But she remained silent. Ron cleared his throat.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He proclaimed proudly. Ginny gasped as she saw the parchment come to life. It was an exact, extremely detailed replica of Hogwarts. She looked even closer, and saw several dots, moving about the paper. She saw the names of teachers she knew, and was in total awe. She let her fingers trace the name "Minerva McGonagall" before she spoke.

"What is it?...and more importantly where did you get it?" She said in total shock. Ron looked complexly satisfied.

"It's called the Marauder's Map...It was Harry's." At the mention of his name Ginny's head snapped towards his. "Actually it was Fred and George's before that..." he sighed. "It's a long story."

"Harry's..." She said with a small smile. "Of course." She allowed a small amused smile escape her lips. She watched the map for a few more seconds.

"Hermione and I thought you might like it." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you so much!" She said excitedly. She saw the door handle move and moved closer to the map, trying to hide it from sight. She was relieved to see Hermione enter the room.

"Ginny, what are you-...RON!" She said, her hands flying straight to her hips. "You were supposed to wait for me!"

"You were down there for like, half an hour!" He rebutted. "Ginny was on her way to bed!"

Hermione huffed, looking positively indignant. "You could have waited." She said, still trying to press her point.

"Well thanks Hermione," Ginny interrupted, trying to break up the fight. "How do I ...Er...make it not appear?" She said looking at the map with a puzzled look.

"Oh." Ron said putting his wand back on the parchment. "Mischief managed." Ginny smiled, impressed at the modest looking paper. Ginny quickly hugged them both in thanks and headed for her room, eager to inspect it.

As fast as she could she locked her door, and sat on her bed. Putting her wand on the paper she clearly announced "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." She smiled again, watching Hogwarts spring to life before her eyes. She looked at every detail, thrill flowing through her veins. But she stopped dead at the sight of one particular name.

_Remus Lupin_It was right next to Minerva McGonagall. They were in the headmaster's office.

_So he's __**not**__ dead..._

Ginny felt a surge of rage replace the thrill she had been feeling a few moments before. She watched the name for several minutes. Then suddenly it began to move, away from the headmaster's office, getting further every second. Ginny began to tremble, feeling a mounting amount of rage. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

_Calm down, Love._

She was irritated even further by that damn voice in her head, which had lately become much too loud for her own liking. Sometimes she wished she could shut herself up. Taking several calming breaths, she began to feel a little better. It was odd that she so angry lately. Never could she remember feeling this amount of rage_, _this quickly. Ever since she had that dream about Harry...

_You just miss him is all. _

She tried to convince herself. By the time she looked back at the map, Lupin was long gone, but McGonagall remained in the Headmaster's office. Feeling slightly spooked, she muttered "mischief managed" and put the map away in her trunk. She crawled onto her be and eventually fell asleep.

A few days later Ginny received her final Hogwarts letter. Feeling slightly anxious at the thought of going back to school, she ripped the letter open and was shocked to see something shiny fall into her lap. Picking it up, she heard a squeal emerge from across the table. Hermione seemed to know what was happening before Ginny did.

Picking up the silver badge she read in clear letters _Head Girl_.

Before she knew it, the badge had been yanked out of her hands, and was in the hands of Hermione who was looking at it with a deep longing.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Congrats." Ron said with a smile. Then another shriek could be heard in the house as Ginny's mother smothered her with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my baby...my baby's Head Girl!..._Head Girl_! That's two in the family!"

Ginny sniggered as her mother released her and went to floo everyone she knew.

"C-Congratulations." Hermione said happily. If she couldn't have it, then there was no one better she could think of for the job. Still, she wished that she had the chance to be Head Girl. Even though she would return to Hogwarts to complete her final year, she knew she had given up her opportunity at being Head Girl when she had left with Harry. But she was ok with that.

In a few moments, her entire family was there, beaming at her. It only lasted for a short time however, as everyone had places to be. Ginny was ecstatic, thrilled at the thought. Sure she had worked hard, but she had never expected this. Another bonus is that it would keep her busy, and she would have less free time to think about Harry.

It couldn't be any more perfect. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! First off thanks for the reviews! You all are fantastic!

You know what? I'm really displeased with this chapter. I don't know, maybe because I know it's leading up to something (hint hint) and I'm really anxious to get there, and write that bit. That's probably it. Anyway, I hope that's it. I may come back and revise it in a few days...

So I need your help, Fan Fictioners! Tell me what you think...Good? Bad? Ugly? Well I hope not ugly, that would make me sad. Leave a review with your comments, and it would be appreciated. I really need to know what you guys think! You're the reason I do this after all! Thanks!


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: **Holy Cannoli guys. It's been really hectic lately. For those of you that don't know, I was a senior in high school till a few days ago. Once prom hit about a month ago, I was booked solid with finals and college stuff and everything that is associated with graduation. Thankfully, however, I did it! I graduated and I have the summer to catch up on my writing. So, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, I just had absolutely no time for anything that wasn't school related.

So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. This one should be a tad bit more exciting the last, I hope you enjoy!

And from here on out, I will try my best to get my chapters out weekly. No promises though, since I seem doomed to break them. Also if you like this story, or my writing in general, I wrote this really cute one shot called "Expecting the Potter's." Ok, enough of me plugging my own writing...on with the reading!

reviews please, and hugs to all!

"Ginny!" A voice called from downstairs. "Get down here this minute or we're leaving you!" the voice demanded. Ginny had chosen the wrong day to oversleep, the entire Weasley family was due for a trip to Diagon Alley, and tensions were high.

"I'm coming!" Ginny yelled back, as she hastily put on her trainers. Sighing and blowing a particularly red piece of hair from her face, she yanked open the door, and thundered down the stairs, tripping as she ran. She sighed again, this time slightly more angry. Finally she rounded the corner, and saw her entire household there waiting for her.

"Typical girl. Just wants everyone to wait for her." George said, feigning annoyance. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you." She said, giving him a small smile that only he saw.

"Right then." Her father nodded as he said. Clapping and rubbing his hands together, he added "shall we?"

"Absolutely." Her mother added without thinking.

"Ladies first then." He said chivalrously, giving her a small wink. Her mother's face blushed several shades of pink before settling on one.

"Merlin." Ron said, looking disgusted, "can you two do that somewhere else?"

"Yes, of course."

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

Finally, Molly turned towards the fireplace, her face still tinged with red. She grabbed a handful of the sparking green floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped inside and said "Diagon Alley." And in an instant, she was engulfed in green flames that lit up the entire room.

"You're next dear." Her father said, turning to her. Ginny then promptly grabbed a handful and threw it in the fireplace. She looked at the green flames for a moment before stepping inside. She hated to floo. Clamping her arms tightly at her sides she opened her mouth and declared "Diagon Alley." Immediately she was pushed through the small opening at the top of the fireplace. She saw flashes of light, indicating other families' fireplaces. She was spinning and kept bumping her elbows against the sides. Pulling her arms even closer, she clamped her eyes shut. The spinning and the torrent of ash assaulting her eyes ceased immediately. A few moments later, she was thrown from the fireplace in an unceremonious heap. Gathering herself up, she managed to get away from the hole just in time to see Hermione come crashing through a second behind her.

"I'll never get used to that." Hermione said brushing the soot off her arm. Ginny had an argument with her parents the previous night about all of them apparating. Her mother still felt that Ginny had not had enough practice in order to apparate such a distance. Ginny however, could not have felt differently. The two girls preformed cleansing charms on each other, and by the time they were through, the rest of the family was there, all grumbling and attempting to get the dirt off.

"Shall we?" Her father announced a large smile on his face. Ginny raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why her mother and father were so chipper this early in the morning. They all went to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast, and while they were there the family began to plan their day. Ron, and George wanted to check out Quality Quiddich Supplies, and Hermione wanted to check out Flourish and Blotts. Ginny, needing books agreed to go to the bookstore with Hermione and would meet up with her brothers and the rest of her family at lunchtime.

"Don't forget Flortescue's for lunch." Hermione said to Ron, as she kissed his cheek. He nodded, and smiled as he and George made their way to look at brooms. Ginny felt a slight nudge to go in the shop herself, but realized she would be far too busy being Head Girl to play any Quiddich this year. Hermione linked arms with her and the two made their way to the store. Once they got inside, Hermione's eyes immediately shot wide open, and she ran around the store in circles commenting on every single book as she always did. Ginny simply shook her head and grinned. Some things never change.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Hermione said excitedly, as she pulled out an especially old looking book, covered in a gold binding. Ginny came to her side and ran her finger over the cover.

"_Dark Times, Dark Measures_" Ginny read aloud. Instantly her brows furrowed. A small smile on her face, she urged Hermione to open the cover. Ginny's pulse quickened as she saw the contents. They were dark spells that Ginny or Hermione had never heard of. Extremely dark spells. The pair stood there for a moment and became victims of curiosity. Ginny could feel her heart racing, but she didn't know why. A moment later Hermione snapped the book shut, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Er...Ginny? Are you alright?" She asked tentatively. Her eyes studied Ginny hard.

The moment Hermione had closed the book, Ginny's heart slowed slightly, but her breath was harsh. It came in ragged gasps. She had no idea that she had been breathing so hard.

"I-...I'm fine." She replied, feeling slightly ashamed. "Let's get out of here." She said feeling a flush in her face. Hermione promptly closed the book, and put it back in its proper spot on the shelf. The two then got the necessary supplies, and left the store feeling unnerved. Ginny shook her head, trying to free herself from the dark thoughts that had been present. Neither of them spoke for a while, until they reached Madam Malkin's robe shop. They went inside, and a few minutes later, the both of them went back to normal, but neither of them had forgotten their previous experience.

About an hour later, they exited the shop, both feeling rather hungry. They made their way to Flortescue's for lunch. There they saw the rest of the Weasley family waiting for them.

"Bout time." Ron grunted, obviously slightly grouchy due to the fact that he had to wait to get his food.

Ginny and Hermione ignored him however, and went back to chattering about nothing in particular. Once everyone had gotten their food, and they were all seated, Ginny's father asked "so how was you girls' morning? Anything exciting to report?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a split second. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Hermione beat her to it. "As a matter of fact, I found some interesting things in Flourish and Blotts." And Hermione went on to tell her story of all the books she had seen, but leaving out one in particular. Ginny sighed slightly with relief, and chatted happily with George and Ron, (whose mood had improved considerably since he'd eaten) about Quiddich, and all the things that they had bought this morning.

After lunch was over, the family decided to Head to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to check out the shop. It was then Ginny realized that she had forgotten something. Slapping her palm to her forehead, she realized that she needed owl treats for Pig, her baby owl. In the excitement of the morning, she had forgotten all about her errand. Promising her mother she wouldn't be long, she quickly made her way to Eyelope's Owl Emporium. The wind had picked up since the beginning of lunch considerably. She pulled her muggle jumper around her tightly, feeling chilly. She finally found the shop she had been in search of and entered. Not being too selective, she grabbed the first bag of treats she could find and made her way to the register.

"That'll be 12 sickles and 3 knuts please." The lady at the counter said with an impolite voice.

"Right." Ginny said, handing over the money, with a smile, still trying to be polite.

The gruff lady then counted the money twice before putting it in her register. All the while Ginny was becoming increasingly impatient because she wanted to get back to her family. When the lady was finally done, Ginny grabbed her treats and spun on her heel, trying to make her way out of the store as quickly as possible.

On her way out of the door, she ran into a man about a head taller then her. The force of his body nearly knocked her down. His arms immediately went around her waist to keep her from falling. Her temper beginning to flare, she focused her eyes on the face of the man who had almost hurt her. But there were a few problems. The first of which it was fairly dark in the store, but the second was that his hood was up, and she couldn't see his face. Ginny huffed angrily, and tried to make her way past him, but he was too quick, in a moment he was on his way out of the door. But the second he exited the shop his hood flew back revealing a head of messy jet black hair. Ginny's stomach churned, she had only seen one head of hair like that in her entire life. The man then immediately pulled his hood up again, and bolted in to the left.

Ginny then made a rash decision. She ran to the door, yanked it open, and turned left. Searching for the hood and the man that she had seen before, Ginny narrowed her eyes. He was gone, or so she thought.

_There!_She saw him walking at breakneck speed, and without a doubt he was trying to get away from her. Although she was considerably shorter then him, she managed to keep up with his pace. She was 20 feet behind him...15 feet. He turned his head to look behind him and she caught a glimpse of dark framed glasses on his face. This was all it took. Ginny broke into a full fledged run, hitting several people with her shoulders as she passed. She didn't stop to apologize.

"Harry!" She yelled as he began to run too. "Harry, wait!" A particularly strong gust of wind hit her, her hair ran wildly around her, creating a veil of red in front of her face. She could hear robes whipping around her from the other people on the street. That split second of distraction was all it took for her to lose him. She stood there in the middle of the crowded street, looking around frantically for any sight of the boy who evaded her.

_Shit._Ginny set her jaw, and gave up the search, he was long gone. Panting slightly from the running, she looked around and tried to make out where she was. It took a moment for her surroundings to come to her. Holding her hand up to her forehead, she felt the beginnings of a headache arise.

"Hey...are you alright?" A voice said from behind her. Ginny spun around her hand immediately going to her wand. "Whoa." The man said putting his arms up. "I'm unarmed." He laughed slightly at this last statement. He had a charming smile, and kind eyes. Ginny recognized him after a moment.

"Connor." She said with a sigh of relief at the Gryffindor. "I-..." She started, but couldn't find the words for "I thought I saw my dead ex boyfriend running around here somewhere. Seen him? Dark hair? Scar on his forehead? Answers to The-Boy-who-Lived?" So she settled on "I'm fine. My mind is playing tricks I guess." She said with a false grin, and looked at her shoes.

"That happens sometimes." He said slowly, eyeing her, and plainly not believing what she was saying. "Well I suppose the gentlemanly thing for me to do is to walk you back to your family. I saw the whole herd of them earlier...somewhere around here..." He was considerably taller then her and craned his neck to see around them.

"They're supposed to be at George's shop. But I can find my own way there." She said, smiling politely, and turning to go. "See you at school!" She said, trying to be as friendly as she could, but still couldn't get over what had just happened.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easy." He said, flashing his charming smile. "Considering the present state of your mind, I think I'd better watch you...just to be sure." He said with a small wink. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. She hated when people winked.

"Really, Connor." She said more insistently, "I'll be fine." This time she turned and headed the direction of the shop, but Connor was more persistent as well.

"Well that just happens to be the direction I'm going. Uncanny isn't it?" He said with another charming smile. And then saw Ginny's threatening look. "Come on Gin, humor me." He said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Don't call me that." She said, now completely irritated by him. Only one person is allowed to call her that..._was _allowed, she thought, shaking her head slightly. He followed her all the way to the shop in silence.

"Well this is where we part milady." He said arrogantly, with a bow. Ginny huffed again, and rolled her eyes.

"See you at school." She said, wrenching open the door and entering quickly.

"Who was that?" Hermione said immediately as Ginny entered. She had been watching the scene from inside.

Ginny lowered her voice, not wanting her brothers to overhear. "His name is Connor, he's in my year. I guess he has a thing for me." Ginny said shaking her head.

Hermione's mouth formed an "O". "Well, he grew up well." She said in an approving voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny said scandalized, and looked around frantically. "What has gotten into you?" Hermione shrugged and smiled slightly.

"What I can't comment on a nice looking guy?" She said innocently. Ginny shook her head, Hermione was becoming more and more like her everyday.

"That's not important right now." Ginny said shaking her head, and lowering her voice even more. Now she was down to barely a whisper.

"I think I just saw Harry." She mouthed more then said. For a moment, Ginny was afraid that Hermione hadn't heard her, but the look on her face clearly said that she heard loud and clear.

"That's impossible." Hermione said immediately.

"Is it?" Ginny said, her eyebrow raised. Her suspicions had been growing ever since that dream. "I mean think about it Hermione. He's one of the most powerful wizards in history, is it so unimaginable that he just might still be alive?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Ginny." Hermione said calmly. "Harry is dead. You have to accept that." She said slowly, a sad look on her face. "Look, at first I thought you had a point, but now...this is borderline obsession." Ginny was shocked, and was beginning to get angry.

"I am _not _obsessed." Ginny said in a harsh voice. "I just wanted to hope-"

"That's exactly it Ginny, you _wanted_ to hope." Hermione said in the same sad voice.

"Don't patronize me." Ginny hissed. "I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." Hermione said matching her anger. "Grow up. He's dead. Accept it." Ginny felt rage begin to boil up, she stomped away before she said something she would regret.

Hermione stood there in disbelief as Ginny stormed off._ I can't believe he let himself be seen in daylight._ She thought desperately.

Once Ginny was outside and a safe distance from the shop, she started pacing. There was an internal battle raging inside her.

_Hermione is right. He's dead._

_No she is not! I saw him with my own eyes._

_You saw his dead body with your own eyes!_

_Well, that's beside the point._

_That's exactly the point._

Ginny continued like that until she was interrupted by her family, nosily leaving Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.She joined them, grudgingly pointedly not making eye contact with Hermione. For now all she wanted to do was go home and think. This entire day had been much too exhausting.

Once Ginny was home, she made up an excuse that she had a headache (which wasn't entirely untrue) and went straight to her room.


	8. Danger and Dark Magic

"What the hell were you thinking?" An angry voice was saying. "She recognized you_." _The voice sounded harsher then he had ever heard it. "Someone else might have as well, someone much more dangerous."

The even tempered man had never raised his voice before, at least not to him. His normally peaceful face was etched with years of grief and worry. His grey hair seemed even more pronounced then ever. He was aging far past his time. His wolf like features were even more obvious due to the anger that was currently coursing through him.

"I know it was stupid. I don't think she knew it was me." He said looking down. He knew this was a lie, but he wanted his only friend in the world to calm down.

"Bullshit." The man muttered. "She knew it was you. I can't believe you were so careless." He turned away from the young man in front of him, and put a hand to his forehead, he rubbed his temples, trying to keep the migraine at bay.

"I said I was sorry." The young man said trying to be calm, but he could feel the beginnings of anger bubble.

"Look, if you want to do this, you have to listen to me. No more mid-day wanderings in plain sight. No more close calls. We can't afford for you to be found. It's too dangerous."

The young man nodded, and ran his fingers through his jet black hair in frustration. He knew his friend was right. He just wanted to see them...especially her. It had been so long since...

"Ok." He said in agreement, cutting off his thoughts. Despite the fact that he had to do this, that he had no other choice, his choice to never see them again burned in his chest. It might as well have been a scar for everyone to see.

_Hell it practically is._

He absent mindedly ran his fingers over the thin scar on his forehead. It was safer this way, they were safer this way. No one else he loved would suffer or die because of him.

This was his curse, his responsibility. To be isolated from all that he knew and loved.

_At least they're safe when they're not around me. _

That was his only solace in the face of his life. Those nine words that kept him going, that kept his plan in motion. That kept them from being destroyed. He would turn his back on the only family he ever knew.

So he would continue with the plan. He would stay away, forever. He made a vow to keep them safe, from him and from all the evils of the world, and if he screwed it up now...

He couldn't lose any of them, especially her. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of her. He flashed on her beautiful face, and fiery hair.

_It was worth it. She was worth it._

He would keep her safe, no matter the cost to him.

...

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny said aloud frantically. _  
_

_What the hell is going on? _She repeated sarcastically in her head.

_Harry's alive and for some reason is hiding. That's what's going on._Her mind retorted. She was pacing around her room; a circular pattern was beginning to become etched in her carpet from all her late night rantings.

_And for some reason...I think Lupin is helping him._Ginny felt isolated, completely alone for the first time since Harry had died. She couldn't tell anyone about her thoughts, or suspicions. Especially not Hermione. Nobody understood, nobody could even begin to fathom the thoughts that were running through her head.

_Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I am obsessed. _

She felt so defeated.

You watched him die...You felt his cold skin...

She shivered. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on its own. She made her way over to the bed, and pulled her knees to her chin.

_What the hell is wrong with me? You know he's dead. You're just holding on to false hope._She pulled her legs even closer, cradling herself.

_You loved him, you lost him. That's the only reason you believe he's alive._Her eyes were stinging. She started to rock on her bed.

_That poor man in the store._

She thought distractedly.

_He must have been scared out of his wits, being followed by a crazy redhead._

Her eyes were now wet with tears. She sniffled, feeling all of her suppressed feelings begin to surface. Never in her life had she felt more alone, never had she felt so lost.

Before she had only toyed with the notion that Harry was dead, but now she really felt it. She felt the heaviness of his loss descend on her; there was a literal weight on her body. Hermione's words played through her mind.

_Grow up. He's dead. Accept it._It was at this point she lost it. Her previous breakdown when she read Harry's letter wasn't really about Harry's death, it was, but it was more about him leaving her alone to deal with everything.

_He left me..._

She was all alone now. None of her family understood, none of them believed. Ginny wasn't sure if she believed any more either.

_Hermione is right. _

And with that Ginny Weasley cracked. She locked her door and began to sob.

_He left me. _

Her body shook with sadness, and rage and hatred, all toward the famous Harry Potter. She hated him for leaving her. She hated him for not saying goodbye. She hated him for being so God damn selfless and sacrificing himself for the greater good.

She hated Harry Potter. She hated everything associated with him. Her body vibrated with magical energy. A breeze whipped her hair all around her, causing flashes of red to dance before her eyes.

She was standing, but she didn't remember getting up.

She marched over to her trunk and wrenched it open. She rummaged around for a moment before finally settling on the object she was looking for.

She picked the piece of parchment up, and slowly pulled it to her face, quickly reading some of his words, she felt disgusted by his lies.

He never loved her. If he did he wouldn't have left her behind.

She never noticed that her entire room was reverberating with magical energy. Her window cracked with the stress with of the wood. Her eyes were dilated, and her mind was thinking dark thoughts, dangerous thoughts.

She was shaking, all she wanted to do was hurt...kill. Her breath was becoming ragged, and the supernatural wind surrounding her was stronger then ever.

_He never loved you._The room was vibrating with negative energy now, a quiet hum was emanating from the usually cheery area.

Dark thoughts were possessing her. Her mind flashed on the book at Flourish and Blotts.

_Dark Times, Dark Measures._

She felt nothing but sheer power, and relished the feeling of pure evil coursing through her veins. She no longer felt helpless, hopeless.

_Yes._A whisper in her mind hissed. She jumped slightly, but did not feel afraid. She looked down at the letter in her hand, and let out a choked groan of rage.

_Burn it._The voice whispered menacingly. It was her voice...yes. Her thoughts, her desires, She wanted to burn the letter. She _needed _to burn it.

Without another thought, Harry's letter burst into flames. She watched the edges turn black and wither. His words disappeared, his promises were erased. She watched the flame approach her hand, but did not move it. Her room was surging with dark energy; any trace of brown in her eyes was gone.

This was not Ginny Weasley.

But she couldn't have disagreed more.

She could feel the heat from the flame approaching, but still had no urge to move her hand. She made no effort to save her pale skin from being scarred. Her palm started to burn, but instead of putting the flame out straight away she watched it for a moment. In place of feeling intense pain like she should have, she only felt a mild tickle. She felt no discomfort. Her lips twisted into a wicked smile. She then smothered the flame with her other hand. She watched the bright red mark begin to swell. A blister began to form beneath her left thumb.

A glimpse of gold caught her eye.

_The ring. His ring. _

She thought savagely. She yanked it off her hand, and squeezed it in her right hand tightly. She watched the pale skin on her hand turn ghostly white and she increased the pressure of the squeeze with her hand. She watched until she saw a trail of red drip down her arm. Only then was she satisfied. She opened her hand and saw the imprint of the ring in her palm. The circular mark continued to bleed. Her hair was now whipping around her. The desire to hurt was overwhelming, and since she couldn't feel pain, she would make someone else feel it in her place.

She made her way to the door, feeling a power she previously thought was unimaginable. Her hand was on the knob...her blood smeared on the small brass handle.

_Stop. _

A frantic voice said in her head.

_This isn't you._The voice said more calmly. Ginny's breathing started to become more even, and she clutched her head as it began to throb. She struggled to get to her bed, grunting and writhing in pain as the two forces fought for control of the girl. Good versus evil. Her eyes changed from black to brown, then to black again, as one power would gain control over her. She fought for control over them both, but was easily discarded from the battle of wills.

She was in pain, a pain she had never felt before, it was as bad, if not worse as the Cruciatis. She was positive her head was going to spilt in two. She moaned with agony, just wanting it to be over.

_Make it stop..._

And with one final throb, it was over.

The young woman fell to the ground, and her vision faded to black.

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know short chapter. But I wrote this chapter and the next one as one chapter, but as I started to read it...it didn't sound right together. It needed to be broken up. It told me so. Ill post the next chappie immediately.

So I'm looking for a beta because Im frustrated with all of the typos. Theres only so much you can do with Microsoft Word! If you would like to beta me, send me an e-mail. Gee thanks!

Thanks to all, and huggles all around.

Oh and _please_ send me a review. I really need to hear what you think. I need some motivation!


	9. New Duties

"Ugh." Ginny groaned as she pushed herself off the floor. It was much too bright for her liking.

She pressed her palm against her forehead trying to remember how she ended up on the floor in the first place. She remembered going up to her room and crying, but...from there on she couldn't remember a thing. She winced as she felt a shot of pain burst through her hand. She pulled her hand down to her face, and inspected the burn.

"What the fu-"

"Breakfast!" Her mother called.

Pulling her other hand up, she noticed a long trail of dried, crusty blood down her arm. Ginny was completely nonplussed. Her hand was curled into a tight fist, and with great effort she uncurled her fingers to reveal a bloody mess. In the middle was Harry's ring, her ring.

With the mention of the name, she felt a pang of sadness. But that emotion was soon overtaken by the pain that was now throbbing in her hand. She winced as she removed the ring from her palm with a sickening squelching sound. Ginny inhaled sharply as she inspected her wound.

_What happened last night?_

She gently placed the ring on her left hand without thinking. Looking around her room, she saw a small pile of ashes. Ginny was more confused then ever.

_What burned?_

Ginny got up to inspect the mess with a groan. Her entire body ached, and she had a massive headache. She crouched down to inspect the small pile. She saw a tiny fragment of parchment with distinctly male writing on it.

_No. _

Ginny desperately ran over to her trunk and threw out all of the contents in search of her most prized possession, her questions forgotten. She threw every item onto the floor, spell books, ink wells, quills, spare bits of parchment, the Marauders Map...but the one thing she searched for was gone.

"No." She whispered in disbelief.

She exhaled a shaky breath. Her eyes traveled to the pile of ashes on the floor, then to her burnt hand. She stood there in utter shock.

_What did I do?_...

...

Hermione sat at the table moving her eggs around the plate with her fork.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"No...nothing." Hermione said, managing a fake smile.

"Did anyone hear all that racket last night?" George said. "That stupid ghoul kept me up all night."

"No, I didn't hear anything." Ron piped up.

"Me neither." Hermione said, George shrugged. In truth, Hermione couldn't hear much over Ron's snoring.

She looked around the table, and everyone was there, except Ginny. Guilt overwhelmed her, she felt so badly about saying those things to Ginny.

"Would someone go see what is taking her so long?" Mrs. Weasley said with a huff.

"I'll go." Hermione said jumping up. She was positive that the reason Ginny wasn't coming down was because of her. Hermione wanted to apologize for being so harsh earlier. Hermione bolted up the stairs, and when she got to Ginny's door she exhaled slightly.

"Ginny?" She said knocking lightly. "Are you coming for breakfast?"

...

_Shit._

Ginny thought, panicking. She searched her room frantically for any evidence of the previous night.

It was spotless. The contents of her trunk were inside, and the ashes were gone. She had even fixed the crack in her window. Ginny herself was clean, the blood gone. The only trace of last night was the circular hole in her hand, and the burn on her other. But if she was smart, she could hide that easily.

"Come in." Ginny said, feeling oddly nervous.

"Hey." Hermione said tentatively, testing out the water. Ginny did not reply.

"I...I'm really sorry about yesterday." She continued. "I guess I'm just a little touchy on the subject of Harry." She said looking at her shoes. Ginny sighed, and frowned.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right." Ginny said in an apologetic tone. "I was just hoping for...a miracle I guess."

Hermione's stomach churned.

"I was too harsh." Hermione insisted. An awkward silence fell on the pair.

"Harry's dead, I need to accept it." Ginny said her head down, Hermione felt a wave of relief and sadness for the girl wash over her.

The two of them fell silent for a moment.

"Breakfast?" Hermione suggested. Ginny's only reply was a nod, and a small, sad smile.  
Hermione turned and put her hand on the doorknob, but pulled it away, and looked at it with curiosity, feeling something other then the metal.

_Is that blood?_

Deciding not to press the conversation, due to the fact that the two had just made up, she threw Ginny another smile and led the way out of the door.

But this one did not reach her eyes.

...

The next morning, was for lack of a better word, chaotic. Ginny was in her room, staring at her broomstick, just lying on the bed, debating whether or not to bring it. She exhaled, and shoved it in her trunk, muttering "Oh what the hell." She knew she wasn't going to try out for Quiddich, but you never knew if it would come in handy. She made it down just in time to hear bickering.

"Come _on, _we're going to be late!"

"We wont be late, calm down!"

"Oh my God, I've forgotten to pack Hogwarts a History!"

"Do you _really _need to bring that with you?"

"Ronald!"

"George, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Well you're pinching my arm!"

"Where's my broom?"

"You could bend over and check your arse."

"Ginny! Language!"

"Where's Crookshanks?"

After two hours of this, tensions were high, and every member of the Weasley household, and Hermione wanted anything but to be cramped in a hot car for the next 45 minutes. Ginny for one was exhausted, and irritated.

Finally, they were at Kings Cross. They all hastily said goodbye, and sprinted for the platform.

"Make some mischief this year!" George called after her.

"I'll try my best!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder.

They were late, of course, and Ginny knew she was supposed to be in the Head Prefects compartment. So she said goodbye to her brothers and Hermione, and made her way toward the compartment. It was odd to see all of these people again. Some of them politely said hello, some gave her looks of pity, and she even received a few looks of distain from the Slytherins. Some people would never change.

Ginny could stand the fact the people hated her because she was a Weasley, or even because she was dating Harry Potter, but the thing that really boiled her blood was the blatant looks of pity that some gave her. She wasn't the only one who had lost someone that she loved.

She clenched her jaw, and continued to drag her trunk towards the compartment. With a huff she blew a chunk of red hair out of her eyes. She slid the compartment door open, and to her surprise no one was in there. She sighed gratefully, happy for the time alone. When she had gotten her trunk adjusted, she took a seat. Ginny had barely been sitting for two minutes when she heard the door slide open. She inhaled, slightly nervous for some reason. She absent mindedly spun her ring on her finger.

"Hiya." A chipper voice sounded. "Fancy seeing you here." Ginny spun around to see a handsome sandy blonde boy with kind eyes and a sincere smile.

"Connor." Ginny breathed.

_Crap._

"Hello." She said politely, and somewhat stiffly, holding out her hand for him to shake. She really wasn't in the mood for his arrogance.

"Hello." He said taking her hand. He held it for a second too long and Ginny pulled it away pretending nothing had happened. "Excited for this year? We're going to be spending a lot of time together you know?" He said with a suggestive wink.

Ginny was rather revolted by his charms. What made most girls in her year swoon, only made her want to vomit...repeatedly.

She nodded politely. "Going to be a busy year."

"We're pretty much going to be sharing a room, so I hope you're not too tidy." He said, flashing a dazzling smile. Ginny chose to ignore his last comment, but he was beginning to push her buttons, and quickly.

"Merlin! What happened to your hand?!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and examining the burn. Ginny quickly moved her other hand out of sight, to hide the circular mark that was there.

"I...burned myself. Cooking. I can be pretty clumsy sometimes." She said sheepishly. He said nothing else, but looked at her intensely. On occasion when he looked at her, it was like he was looking through her, and it unnerved Ginny. He didn't believe her; she could see it in his eyes.

"You're quite the mystery Ginny Weasley. You know that?"

Ginny again said nothing. She only smiled politely.

"Ready to begin our duties?" He said puffing out his chest importantly.

"I guess." Ginny said with a small smile.

_I suppose he's not a bad person. I need to lighten up. Really._

The two of them exited the compartment, ready to be prime examples of Head prefects.

_Maybe this year won't be that bad after all._

_  
_...

Ginny had been so busy running around and meeting the new prefects on the train, she hardly noticed when the train slowed down. Connor gently touched her arm and said leaned into her ear.

"We'd better get to our compartment."

Ginny pulled away and nodded curtly, if he kept this up, he would be in for a good tongue lashing.

When the train came to a full stop, Ginny made her way to the doors in the flood of everyone else.

"Is she a Weasley?"

"Wasn't she dating Harry Potter Before he died?"

"Poor girl."

Ginny could hear all the whispers about her, and some about her family or Hermione, but managed to shrug them all off. She was used to people talking about her like this. Whispers would fool her and Harry around wherever they went when they were together.

Ginny headed to the carriages with Connor. They were making polite conversation when Ginny gasped.

The horseless carriages that she had been familiar with in her whole entire Hogwarts life were definitely not horse-less.

"I- uh...do...do you see that?" Ginny said in awe. In her fourth year she had hear Harry and Luna talk about the invisible beasts that pulled the carriages to Hogwarts. She felt a wave of overwhelming sadness envelop her, but forced it down, and concentrated on the creature, trying not to cry. They were larger then horses, their skin was dark, and they had massive dark wings tucked under them. Ginny was oddly reminded of a bat, with a horses face and body. What were their names...? Thesians? No that wasn't it.

_Why can I see them now?  
_  
"Yeah. I see them." Connor said quietly. "Shall we?" He asked, his voice falsely cheerful.

After a few more second of staring at the odd animal, Ginny managed to tear her eyes away from it and got in the carriage, feeling extremely uneasy. She did not like those beasts at all.

Ginny was silent as she watched splatters of rain hit the carriage window. She inhaled sharply as they turned the corner to the school. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, afraid to look. Swallowing, she forced her eyes open, and looked at the school that held her best memories, and her deepest fears. It was the same school, no doubt about that, it looked exactly the same as it did before the final battle. The towers were just as high, she stones were in exactly the same places. Even Hagrid's hut was exactly where it should be, a small puff of smoke was rising from the chimney. But all the same, it felt different, like it was missing something, or someone. The entire place felt darker, less cheerful, like the building itself had felt a personal loss, and was grieving. Ginny wondered how even with magic, they had managed to replace the missing pieces of the ancient castle flawlessly. If she hadn't known that there had been a massive battle here that destroyed a large section of the old castle, she would never have known that it had been repaired. Ginny tore her gaze away, and focused her concentration on her wet and muddy trainers. It had started to rain as they were getting off the train.

"Gin? You ok?" Connors voice floated through the air.

Ginny was torn from her reverie, and managed a "Yeah. I'm fine." The carriage fell silent again. "And don't call me Gin." She muttered quietly, looking out the window. But she wasn't sure he had heard her.

...

"Ginny!" An ethereal voice said from behind her in the common room. It was after the sorting, and Ginny had experienced her first duty as Head Girl, leading the first year girls to the dorms. She felt oddly proud of herself for doing this, not that it was a specifically difficult task.

"Luna!" Ginny said running over to her friend, and giving her a hug. "How've you been?"

"Wonderful." She said, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ears, exposing the radish earrings she was wearing. "And yourself?"

"I--I'm fine!" Ginny replied, luckily she was a good liar.

"So you're head girl, I suppose we wont be rooming together." She said sadly.

"No, I'm sort of rooming with Connor." Ginny replied uneasily.

"Oh." Luna said trailing off. "He's...nice. He's always fancied you, you know." She said dreamily.

"I do now." Ginny said tightly, pursing her lips.

"Well, I'd better be off. Big day tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Giving her one last final smile she said "see you tomorrow." There were only a few people left in the Common Room, so Ginny decided to check out her living arrangements, especially since she wasn't on duty tonight. She made her way to the secluded room and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw.

It was less like a room and more like a flat. It had a small living area, and had its own fireplace. Ginny wondered if this was what the teacher's rooms were like. She saw two doors, one was closed, the other open, assuming that Connor had taken the closed one; she entered the other and looked around. It was gorgeous. Everything was draped in red and gold. Her four poster bed looked extremely warm and inviting. With a small smile, she jumped on it feeling impulsive.

_Has to be tested right?_

She bounced up and down on her bed for a few moments before hearing someone clear their throat. She saw Connor standing at her doorway and felt a blush rise to her cheeks and ears.

"Er...I was...I...just..." She stammered, still standing on the bed.

"Making sure the bed could support your weight?" He asked with a mischievous smile. Ginny tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and hopped down. "These are nice." He said referring to the rooms.

Ginny nodded. "They really are." She said in agreement, looking at her new room.

Connor looked at her and made eye contact, a small trace of sadness worked its way through his features. They fell silent for a second and Ginny began to wonder if something was wrong. "Everything all right?" She asked, wanting to break the link, but finding it difficult to pull away.

He was silent for a few more seconds. "I'm fine." He said in the same tone that Ginny had been using lately. They were silent once again.

"Well, Id better get to sleep." Ginny said reluctantly. "Probably the last full night we will have till the year ends." She said with a small, dramatic sigh.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm tuckered out." He said, the charming smile returning to his face. "See you tomorrow then." He said turning away, and heading to his room.

"See you." Ginny said after he left. She then clenched her jaw and shut her door, exhaling. He was much more complicated then she had first thought, but what did she care? He was just an annoying boy she had to spend the year enforcing rules with.

That was all he was. Just someone she had no urge to get to know.

No matter how intriguing.

**...**

**A/N: **I know that this chapter was not particularly exciting, but I'm sure you all know that a story needs those mildly uneventful chapters to get to the outcome of the story.

I've been doing some thinking, and that could be good or bad. I have the same basic concept for this story, but I had an epiphany about the ending. Yea, I had a thought...a BIG one. It was one of those like I'm-so-excited-I-need-to-pee moments. But with that epiphany, came a rather daunting feeling. This is going to be much bigger then the 15 chapter story I had planned. MUCH bigger. Colossal really. So now, I beseech you to come on this epic (not that my writing is epic... by epic I mean long.) journey with me. I don't want to give away too many hints now. So I'll let the writing do the talking, ha-ha. Get it?...Writing...talking...? I'm a little nervous does it show? Maybe it's the six cups of coffee I downed this morning. Yeah. That could be it too.

As always comments, suggestions, reviews and senseless random e-mails are always welcome. Love to all!

OH! By the way, thanks for all the Beta offers. And thanks to Bex for being my beta! You're amazing!


	10. Lightning Could Strike

Ginny sighed and put sown the paper. She was beginning to get a headache.

"There's been Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley. Flortescue's was burned down." Ginny watched the picture of flames engulfing the place she had spent so much time at as a child. She sighed, putting her face in her hands and suddenly feeling nauseous. The Great Hall and all its wonderful smells of breakfast made her stomach churn.

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

Ginny momentarily removed a hand from her face to gesture at the paper in front of her. She felt someone snatch it out from under her, and heard a chorus of gasps around the table. She sighed again, and looked up.

"I thought it was over." She said, shaking her head. No one spoke. They had all thought that when Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters would wither disband, or be captured.

Hermione was still intently reading. "Listen to this." She said, her eyes getting wide.

_Despite the recent defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,_

_by none other then Harry Potter, small bands of Death Eaters_

_have been spotted in Diagon Alley, and even in residential areas._

_The dark mark, can still be seen in the night sky on occasion, glowing_

_as green as ever. The dark influence on the wizarding world,_

_seems untamable, and it is unknown how and when they will_

_emerge next._

The table was silent for a few moments as Hermione finished reading. Ron, Hermione and Ginny shared a significant look, all wondering for a fleeting moment if the reign of terror would ever end.

"But I thought it was over. Potter killed You-Know-Who...it's over, right?" A small Gryffindor boy squeaked out to Ginny's left. Once again, the three of them exchanged a glance, Hermione took the lead.

"Of course its over, the Aurors just haven't had a chance to round everyone up yet." She reassured him, and he seemed content with that answer. The three of them, knew that was a lie, but did nothing to correct his naivety. Perhaps he could have more innocence then they did at his age.

...

Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday. The trio needed a day off to rest, they had been extremely busy as of late and a little down time was much needed. Especially for Ginny, her Head Girl duties were taking a toll on her. Occasionally, she would be doing something, and almost black out she was so tired. Any hope of real rest was thwarted however, the recent attack only created more work and worries for all of them. As hard as they tried not to let their thoughts drift off into the attack, and what was going to happen in the future.

_I thought it was going to be easier._

Ginny thought as she blankly stared out the window, it was beginning to rain. The trio was sitting in the common room, not doing anything in particular. One thing was certain though, the three were deadly quiet.

_I thought it was over. I thought that finally, after all this time we could live in peace. We could be happy. I thought that...if...if we faked being happy at first it would eventually become real happiness, and we could move on from the war._

A particularly nasty voice said in her head. She rolled her eyes at her own bitterness, and looked around at her friends. Merlin, they looked as if the war had started again. Their eyes were dark, and devoid of any happiness. Hermione was in a comfy chair in front of the fireplace; Ron was on the floor, leaning against her legs. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair, neither of them really noticing the simple gesture.

There will always be someone out there who wants to do harm to others.

_At least they have each other._

She thought in a slightly jealous tone, feeling an unusual emotion begin to bubble up inside her.

_**We** deserve that._...

Ginny jumped at the unexpected tone in her voice. It was harsh and ragged, sounding not at all like herself. She shook her head as if to physically clear her mind. She cleared her throat and suddenly needed an excuse to get out of the room. There was no "we." That "we" was dead.

"I- I...um, I'm going for a bit of a fly, be back soon." She said, going to her dorm without another word, to grab her broom. She was thankful that her dorm had a separate exit, so that she didn't have to see them again.

...

On her way out, she heard Hermione say something about "rain," but Ginny paid it no mind. She determinedly went into her dorm, and made her way to her room. She found her trunk and rummaged through it, looking for the bit of wood that offered her an escape. If she was lucky, she wouldn't run into anyone who wanted to chat. She never really had much luck.

"Hey Gin." Connor's charming voice said, coming from her door.

"_Don't call me Gin."_ She said through gritted teeth and continued to rummage through her things.

"Yes, Miss Weasley." He said in a falsely stiff tone. "May I say, your demeanor is as charming as ever?" He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, as she blew a chunk of red hair out of hers. She didn't reply. Fortunately for Connor, she found the damn thing quickly. In about two seconds, he was headed for a good hex. She pushed her way past him with a little more force then intended, and he nearly lost his footing. She didn't care however, and proceeded to head towards the door.

"Damn it, Ginny, is it too much to ask, that we be _civil _to each other?" He said in a slightly exasperated tone. A crack of thunder was heard in the silence. Ginny didn't stop to say anything, she continued to make her way towards the door in a fast pace, she could feel the beginnings of rage work its way into her.

"Gin-"He said with a sigh, and grabbed at her wrist. "Just talk to me, I'm not so bad."

"DON'T CALL ME GIN!" She yelled, spinning around, white hot with anger. She had somehow drawn her wand, but she didn't remember when. She held it steady, pointed directly between his eyes, the tip never quivered. The broom was discarded on the floor. His hand was still holding her wrist firmly. Her breathing was ragged, and coming in short gasps. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she could feel the beginnings of a throbbing headache. Neither of the two moved however, and Connor returned her seething gaze with one of his own. They stood there for what felt like hours, locked in an epic battle of wills. Another round of thunder could be heard. This time, louder then the last. His jaw clenched, and Ginny's gaze focused on the muscle. This was enough to break the mounting tension, and she yanked her arm away when she had the chance.

"Leave me the hell alone." She whispered, lowering her wand, and picking her broom up. She then spun on her heels and left the room, leaving a concerned Connor in her wake.

...

Ginny didn't even wait to get to the Quiddich pitch. The second she was outside, she mounted her broom and took off. She shot off in the air, hoping to leave her worries behind. It only took a few moments for her to become soaked to the bone. The rain was coming down in sheets now, and was pelting into her skin. She tried to shake off the anger, but it wasn't leaving easily. She moved like a red bullet through the sky, with no destination in mind. She turned her broom upwards, rocketing into the air, going higher and higher until Hogwarts was a tiny speck below.

And yet her thirst for fresh air wasn't sated. She went higher still, till her broom started to vibrate. The thunder reverberated in her ears. It sent a cold chill through her veins. Yet it was satisfying. It was as if, the anger and rage and hatred she felt made her feel alive. She had been dead so long, to feel something, anything was exhilarating. She now craved the feeling, and couldn't get enough. Her pupil's dilated, and she tilted her head back, the rain rushed over her face. Her body half convulsed for a moment, and she gasped as the power finally overtook her. The higher she rose, the more satisfied it was. She let it take control, relishing the feel of the darkness. Relishing the feel of anything really.

_Stop. Let it go, let the anger go._

A feeble voice said. Ginny however paid it no mind. A harsh and ragged laugh emerged from her lips.

_Why would I want to let this go? I feel...free._

She continued to hurtle through the sky, high above everyone else. She felt so alive, so real. Not the damn phony girl that pretended she was fine, not the scared and sad girl that comforted everyone else. Her pulse was racing her mind full of dark images. She flashed again on the book in Diagon Alley, and felt regret that she hadn't read further.

The broom had just about reached its limit, and was becoming hard to control, despite her superior flying skills. She thought for a moment that she should head back, that being this high during a storm was dangerous, but only for a moment.

_Why head back now? Just when you're feeling awake for the first time in years, feeling real since your second year? No...Just a little longer..._

Ginny broke into a wicked grin, _yes; I haven't felt this real since second year. Since I allowed him to control me._

Her mind was as clouded as ever, wrapped up in the darkness that was surrounding her more each moment. The small voice in her head, her conscience maybe that told her right from wrong, good from evil had dissolved. Ginny didn't know how or why, she had suddenly been overwhelmed in darkness, but it felt good. She was hungry for it. Perhaps if she had not been wrapped up in the glorious feeling of pure evil, she would have noticed the broom losing speed. She growled willing the broom to go further, but it was done, completely spent of all magical energy whatsoever.

It started to plummet towards the ground, Ginny yanked up furiously, trying to will it to work. She screamed in frustration, becoming more animalistic each second. Her red hair was soaked. Her upper lip was curled in a snarl. Rain was pounding on her harder then ever. The ground was coming closer; Hogwarts was growing in size by each passing moment. She yelled again in fury, desperately trying to get the broom to exert any magical properties. The searing wind tore at her face and whistled in her ears, her hair whipped around her in a tangled sheet of red amongst the grey. The frigid rain felt like it cut her skin like a knife. With each passing second, the ground was becoming more of a threat. With another angry growl, she focused all of her dark magical energy on doing something, anything.

_Three..._

She narrowed her eyes, focusing on her landing spot.

_Two..._

She inhaled, and another wicked smile crossed her lips.

_One..._

She jumped from the broom, knowing she only had one shot.

"GINNY!" A voice roared, breaking her concentration. She looked over for a split second; someone was running over to her. She gasped, and her eyes widened, the ground was so close, how had she gotten that high?...She didn't have enough time to react, the power was gone. She desperately grabbed her wand, and pointed it at the ground, hoping for a miracle. A bolt of red something burst out of her wand, with a deafening crack. The moment it hit the ground, it sounded like a bomb had detonated. It hit the ground, making a rippling effect that strongly resembled a pebble being dropped in a puddle of water.

Sometimes, when a Witch or Wizard is in life threatening situation, they perform random acts of magic. They can only be described as magical surges. The surge depends on the power of the person performing the magic. As luck would have it, Ginervra Weasley was much more powerful than anyone had anticipated.

She closed her eyes a second before she hit the ground, wondering if death was painful.

Then something happened. A magical anomaly, if you will.

The ground swallowed her.

It then proceeded to spit her up.

She flew up maybe fifteen feet or so, and landed with a thud. Her broom had already landed, and was a pile of splinters about 50 feet away. She didn't move, she simply laid there, her eyes wide open, the rain falling on her face, thunder slowly fading in the background.

"Ginny!" A voice said in a frantic tone.

She was unaware to the boy holding her. Repeating the same question "are you ok?" Over and over again. She continued to look up. Life felt as if it was in slow motion, the rain seemed to take eons to hit her face. Even Connor's voice seemed to be slowed.

_If she was dead where were Harry and Fred?_

She felt herself being slowly lifted off the ground and carried to the hospital wing. Ginny continued to look up at the sky, and slow motion rain. She didn't feel Connor's hands on her, she felt nothing. Empty. And in that moment she knew she was alive. The empty feeling was all consuming, and something she felt every day, she just hadn't known it until now. There was no doubt about it, she was most definitely alive, and she had survived the fall.

_Damn._

...

"A fall like that...she shouldn't have survived."

"All on her own you say?"

"That broom was shattered; I saw it with my own eyes."

"What the hell was she doing out there?"

"Not one scratch. Not a broken bone. Nothing."

Ginny kept her eyes shut tightly. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. Most of all people with questions she didn't have the answers to. She knew that she would have to answer them all eventually, but how? She didn't even remember what had happened. Despite the fact that her eyes were closed, she could tell who was in the room, and where they were, but that made no difference in her demeanor.

_You'll have to face them sometime..._

She cracked her eyes open.

"Ginny?" She felt a hand in hers.

_Hmm. I can feel, who knew?_

"Yeah." She croaked out, her mouth and throat were dry. But that was the only thing wrong. Shouldn't she be in agony or something? I mean falling several hundred feet might sting somewhat.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, she looked as drained as Ginny felt.

"Spectacular." She said pulling her hand away, playing it off like she was trying to move a little.

"What- what happened out there?" Ron asked, his face pale.

"I got lost." She said, trying not to lie. And in a way it was the truth. "It was the storm. I lost track of where I was."

The others in the room exchanged glances; the explanation wasn't enough for them. But Ginny didn't want to talk anymore. Connor was standing in the back his hands in his pockets, looking at her intently. They made eye contact for a moment, and for some reason her eyes filled with tears.

"Good Heavens! Why didn't anyone tell me she was awake?" Madam Pomfrey said bustling into the room, her face flushed. "Out!" She barked. "Out! The lot of you!" She said shushing them out of the room. Ginny was thankful for the woman's timing. All she did, was check her vitals, and give her some nasty tasting potion, that made her feel slightly woozy. The entire time she mumbled about "risk takers, and how she felt the whole lot of them should be locked up". Ginny would hear her mutter the word "storm," or "lucky," or "dead" every once in awhile.

Yeah, she was lucky not to be dead all right.

...

Eventually Pomfrey left her alone, just the way she wanted to be.

_That's what you want. To push everyone away, and to be alone. It hurts less._

Ginny was scared, terrified of being alone. And yet she was pushing everyone away. She knew she was hurting the people she loved most by doing it. But in the end, she couldn't lose anyone else. She just couldn't do it.

She was scared, and frightened, and alone, and angry. Something inside her was changing, and she didn't like it. She was so angry at everyone lately, and she couldn't control it. The thought never crossed her mind that it could have been a magical influence.

"Ginny?" A voice questioned from behind the curtain. "May I come in?" Hermione asked. Ginny took a moment to wipe her eyes. She saw her enter through the screen that Pomfrey had put up for privacy.

"Yeah." She said, trying to put on a false smile.

Hermione made her way over to the chair next to her. She looked serious.

"Ginny..." She started, her tone dark. "Something's wrong." She said making eye contact. "F-First the bathtub, and now this...you're not well." She said sadly. "You need help. I think you're in danger, I think-...I don't know" She finished lamely. She looked up and grabbed Ginny's hand. "You're not in this alone you know? We're here...we want to help." She said tears in her eyes.

_Tell them. You can't handle this on your own. Whatever's going on with you...they can help._

"I know I'm not alone." Ginny said with a false smile. "It was an accident, really. I just- I-I got lost in the storm is all." She said hating herself.

"If there's something else going on, you would tell us right?"

"Of course."

Hermione only studied her and sighed. She then stood, and headed for the screen.

"We miss you." She said looking heart broken.

Ginny said nothing in return, she just watched her leave. She heard the door click after a few moments, and knew she was alone.

"I miss you too."

...

**A/N:** I took a little vacation. But now, I'm back and ready to start writing again. You see, I change my mind about this story every day. One moment I think of one ending, and the next, I'm onto something entirely new. It can be rather daunting and scary because I just don't want to disappoint people. There's nothing worse then a mediocre ending to a story that you get really into.

Who knows what going to happen now? By the looks of it, not me.

Reviews please, I'm feeling rather discouraged.

Oh and happy 4th of July to everyone who celebrates. May your fireworks be as good as Filibusters.


End file.
